


Messing With Morgana

by Antjex3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 39,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antjex3/pseuds/Antjex3
Summary: Hermione was pulled out of the war to save the world. She gets help from some higher power to save the ones she loves.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fabian Prewett, Hermione Granger/Gideon Prewett, Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Nice to meet you

‘ _Where am I? What is this place?_ ’ Hermione woke up surrounded by trees and grass.

Flowers dancing in the wind, little cutsie animals that ran away when they saw the strange thing had woken up. _‘I feel like Snow White… Do I need to start singing so the animals will help me find the house of the dwarves?_ ’ This made her chuckle. She definitely had seen too much Disney movies.

She stretched her back and neck before she heard a satisfying crack. She decided to be brave and just go for it.

“Hello? Is someone here?” Hermione started to slowly move around.

The animals had disappeared and the little meadow started to fade away. ‘ _What the hell is this place?_ ’

She saw a destroyed Hogwarts, many corpses hanging from the school walls. She gasped, her beloved Hogwarts destroyed. All the people she loved were hanging there. Remus, Tonks, Ron, The twins,… But she didn’t see Harry.

‘ _Where could he be? What is happening?_ ’

Suddenly a woman appeared beside her. She was munching on some popcorn and looked like she was enjoying herself.

“Oh god look at them hanging there. This wasn’t my plan!” The woman shouted.

“Who are you?” Hermione asked.

But the woman just put up her hand to silence her. Hermione was getting angry. The people she loved were dead and here was this woman just shouting that they ruined her plan!

Before Hermione could say another word, the woman pointed to a little group of people. They were pushing forward a struggling, bound up human. They bound him on a wooden stake, high enough so everyone could see.

‘ _I know him… Wait black hair and are those eyes green? It’s Harry! They are going to execute him!_ ’

Tears rushed down her cheeks. Why was she watching this? Why was she here? A figure with bright blond hair stepped forward.

‘ _Malfoy! Of course, he would have volunteered for this, jumping for the chance to do something to Harry.’_

Draco casted the Friendfyre, Harry’s screams were daggers through Hermione’s heart. She started sobbing and fell to her knees. Her Harry, her brother in all but blood, hers… He was gone. The woman next to her cleared her throat.

Hermione looked up with tear filled eyes. “What do you want?” Hermione snarled at the woman.

She just chuckled. “I want to make a deal with you.”

“What kind of deal?” Hermione bit out.

“A deal to save everyone.” The woman smiled at her, but it didn’t comfort Hermione.

“What’s the price?” Hermione asked, wiping away her tears.

The woman looked surprised. “Why do you think there is a price bound to my gift?”

“Because every magic comes with a price.” Hermione answered.

The woman sighed. “Ok, fine. You need to restore my flaws.”

Hermione looked at her quit puzzled. Who was this woman and what did she have to do with this world going to shit? Hermione slowly nodded.

“Ok, but you will give me all the information I need before you sent me away.”

The woman wanted to protest. Hermione just held up her hand. “And I want to know your name.”

The woman smiled. “But my dear sweet child, don’t you know who I am?”

Hermione looked at her again. Black, long silky looking hair framed a delicate face. High cheekbones and full rosy lips. But the thing that scared Hermione the most were her eyes, big magenta coloured eyes.

Hermione gasped. “You’re Morgana, the greatest sorceress in the world.”

Morgana smiled. “Well done my child.”

“And what do I need to do?” Hermione asked, nibbling on her lower lip. This couldn’t be good.

“Rescue the world of course. I’ve been watching over the world since I died and I’ve tried to stop the evil but Voldemort was too strong for me to stop from this place.”

Hermione slowly nodded. “But why me?”

Morgana smiled. “Isn’t that obvious my child? You are my last descendant.”

Hermione looked surprised. “What happened with the other ones?”

Morgana looked down. “There is nobody else left but you. My desendants always stand up against the powers of evil, be it magical or muggle.”

Hermione looked up. “Muggle?”

Morgana nodded. “Yes, descendants of mine stood up against Hitler. But due to starvation and being captured, they didn’t survive.”

Hermione sighed. “Ok, I’ll help you.” Morgana smiled, which gave Hermione the feeling that she made the wrong decision.


	2. Good idea?

“Oh you’re going to love this!” Morgan said. 

“Wow, hold up…” Hermione backed away. 

“I said I would help but I want to know the price now. This sounds too dangerous.”

Morgana snorted. “I thought you were a Gryffindor?”

Hermione bit her lower lip. She reluctantly nodded. 

Morgana smirked. “It’s ok Hermione, I wouldn’t want you to get killed…”

A couch appeared behind Hermione and she ploffed down on the squishy cushions.  
She sighed. “Just tell me… I need to know what your brilliant plan is.”

Morgana looked at her with pity or maybe she had indigestion from too much popcorn. “I’m going to send you back to that faithful Halloween night. You are going to stop Voldemort from attacking James and Lilly Potter.”

Hermione nodded. ‘Of course I’m going to rescue Harry’s parents!’

“You will destroy Voldemort’s body and you’ll hunt down the 5 horcruxes and destroy them.” Morgana shrugged. “It’s really that easy.”

Hermione snorted. “Then why do I need to help you, if it’s that easy?”

Morgana flinched. “Well, because I can’t give up my immortality.”

“You can’t or you won’t?” Hermione asked, looking at Morgana with raised eyebrows.

Morgana sighed. “Ok, both. I can’t because Evil could just take over and destroy earth but also I won’t because I don’t want to die again.”

Hermione slowly nodded her head. “I think I get it, but how am I supposed to defeat the most evil wizard from the last 40 years? I mean if you couldn’t stop him…”

That was the wrong thing to say apparently. Morgana’s face drooped. “I know Hermione and I just… want to do right by everyone and you’re my last chance to try and right this wrong.”

Hermione felt bad for Morgana, even though Hermione hadn’t forgiven her being that bitchy about her loved ones, she could see that Morgana really wanted to banish evil.  
Hermione hesitatingly asked. “You said something about your powers and knowledge?”

Morgana looked up, a smile formed on her lips. “I will do everything in my power to help you. Before I send you back I’ll train you and share with you all the knowledge you need to know.”

“What will you teach me?” Hermione asked.

“I’ll teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death.” Hermione looked unimpressed.

“Come on, not even a little smile?” Morgana asked.   
Hermione shook her head. 

Morgana huffed. “Partypooper.”

“Can we just continue please?” Hermione was beginning to doubt if it was a good idea to help Morgana.

“I’ll teach you how to stop time so you have enough time to stop Voldemort on your first night. I’ll also teach you a few potions that will end the biggest problems the wizarding world has right now. And the rest I will teach you be what you want to know.” Morgana shrugged.

“Anything?” Hermione asked, she was going to enjoy this part.

Morgana nodded. “Of course.”

“What about the horcruxes?” Hermione asked, biting her lower lip.

Morgana slowly nodded her head. “I normally shouldn’t, but Death has agreed that we want to defeat Voldemort. He cheated Death a lot so Death is being lenient.”

Hermione nodded. “Let’s get started then?”


	3. Let's do it

Training with Morgana finished. The training had been exhausting.

Morgana had pushed her every day to teach her as much as possible to win against Voldemort. It had taken her months possibly even years to finish her training, luckily Hermione didn’t know how long she’s been here.

“Hermione, are you ready to go back?” Morgana asked before softly placing her hand on Hermione’s shoulder.

Hermione nodded. “Any last minute advice?” She sighed before tying her hair back and getting ready to go back and rescue Harry’s parents.

Morgana nodded. “Remember, when you arrive you’ll have an hour before Riddle arrives. You’ll need to stop time immediately and visit my property first. Put up the wards I thought you and tell Mopsy or her descendants to prepare the house. Then you’ll flash back and just wait until he arrives. And then just save them. Maybe it’s a good idea to allow them to speak to the wolf and the dog but be prepared for their reactions.”

Hermione nodded her head. That was going to hurt. Seeing Remus and Sirius without them knowing it was her.

“Hermione please. I know it will be difficult but think about the lives you save. You can win their trust once again.”

Hermione wiped away a stray tear and squared her shoulders. “I’ll be fine.”

Hermione opened her bottomless bag, checking for notes and potions she made with Morgana.

Morgana hugged Hermione close. “You have everything you need Hermione. I’m just so proud of you and I know you’ll do good.”

One last kiss on Hermione’s forehead and she was sent back in time.

* * *

Hermione felt disorientated. She knew where she was but still going back in time was not her favourite thing.

It kind of felt like travelling by portkey. She looked around and got on her knees.

She touched the earth and softly whispered ‘prohibere tempore’ three times.

She looked around, a few leaves were hanging in the air.

‘ _Ok first things first. Apparating to Morgana’s dwelling but I want to see baby Harry first_.’

Hermione crept closer and looked in through the window. James and Lily were in the middle of dancing with baby Harry. Harry was laughing and moving his tiny fists.

_‘I’ll save them for you Harry. I just hope I can still see you when this night is over._ ’

She softly called out. “Mopsy?”

A faint pop signalled someone had joined her. A little wrinkly elf bowed slightly. “Mopsy is too old to help mistress but Tiny will help miss with her needs.”

Hermione smiled at Tiny. “Will you pop me to Morgana’s dwelling please?”

Tiny offered her his little hand. Hermione grasped his hand and they poofed away.

Hermione arrived at a castle. It looked like a ruin it was that old but the elves had kept the house clean and in order.

Hermione followed Tiny inside the dwelling. The elves were given commands and Hermione set at work to raise up the complicated wards that would ensure their safety.

Half an hour later, Hermione was sweating and breathing heavier. It just took a lot of her, especially because it was such a big house. An alarm sounded from her watch. It was time to safe the Potters


	4. Saving them

A faint pop signalled the wildlife around the Potter cottage that there was something fishy going on at that house.

Hermione wiped off her jeans and took the leaves out of her hair. Voldemort would arrive any minute. She was scared shitless but she knew she needed to continue.

A dark hooded figure was walking towards the garden. A little plump man followed him. ‘ _Pettigrew, the bastard. I should have known that he was a psychopath.’_

Right before they reached the door, Hermione stopped time again.

“Tiny and Mary” She called out. Two house-elves popped up next to her.

“Yes mistress?” They asked before looking around the garden.

“It’s time.” Hermione said, pointing to the door.

The house-elves popped into the house and grabbed Lily, James and little baby Harry before popping back to Morgana’s dwelling.

Hermione sighed and rolled her shoulders. “Show time.”

She crept up behind the still frozen Wormtail and bound him in his animagus form before putting his soddy rat’s ass in an unbreakable container.

“Midas.”

A little house elf appeared with his hand held out. He knew what was required and took the traitor back to the dwelling. He would be punished and trailed by his friends and the wizarding world.

With him out of the way the only one that needed taking care of was Voldemort. She was contemplating unfreezing him and having a wizarding battle with him but she decided that she would follow the plan.

She unfroze him but before he could reach the doorknob she pushed her silver blade right between his ribs and sliced open his side. Voldemort sank on his knees with his wand in hand. Hermione kicked his wand away and turned him around.

“Hello Tom” She looked at him with disgust. How could such a man even exist?

“Who the fuck are you?” He tried to reach his wand but Hermione already broke it in half and kept it in her bottomless bag.

“I’m justice.”

Voldemort started laughing. “You stupid girl! I’ll never die”

Hermione laughed at this. He was too cocky for his own good.

Voldemort was watching her. “What are you laughing about you little chit?”

Hermione looked into his eyes, which slowly lost the cold touch. “I know your secret Tom. I know how to destroy you.”

Voldemort looked surprised but it was too late. The once hard, hate-filled eyes were cold and life-less.

Hermione couldn’t wait and apparated away.

_‘Onto the next assignment.’_

* * *

She landed on the front lawn of the Longbottom Manor. A large country house that made her feel like home. She knew Frank and Alice would attack her on sight but she was prepared.

She was carrying Augusta Longbottom’s necklace. She knew that that would buy her time to get them out of here.

She couldn’t just pop the Longbottom’s away like she did with the Potters. Pops around her surprised her. She didn’t expect the house-elves to show up.

“Leave our masters alone! We will protect them.”

Hermione had her hands up in the air. “I come in peace, please let me talk to your masters.”

A house-elf who was carrying a sharp knife, was looking at her suspiciously. “I’s never seen you before. Who’s are you?”

“I’m a friend, please bring me to them.”

One of the older elves surrounding her finally caught sight of her necklace. “Let’s bring her inside. She’s wearing the mark of our mistress.”

The house-elves tried to intimidate her with the sharp looking knives and forks but she knew that Augusta was scarier. Two elves took her hands and popped her inside, in the dining room.

Once she got off the floor, 3 wand were pointed at her. She knew she wasn’t going to get away with it that easy.

“Lower your wands. And you start talking.” Augusta said to her. She recognised her necklace everywhere and the fact that she herself was still wearing the same one around her neck, told her that this girl was special.

“I’ve come here to bring you to safety along with the Potters, to make sure your little babies won’t end up without any parents. I’m asking you to take a great risk but I’ll explain everything once we get to the dwelling.”

Frank wanted to protest and question her some more but pops and shouting was heard coming from outside. They looked at her again.

“Please just trust me. I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

Alice looked at Frank deciding if this was a good idea.

“Oh for god’s sake let’s do this!” Augusta yelled.

“Tiny!”

The little house-elf popped in and quickly relied the necessary info to the Longbottom elves before they each took a person or some essentials before popping out. Right at the moment they popped away, the wards fell.


	5. Oh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Dwelling

Hermione relaxed she was back at the dwelling and she saved the parents of two of her best friends.

Suddenly she gets slammed against the stone wall, 2 hands around her neck.

“What have you done to us?” An enraged James Potter asked.

“James! Stop it and let her explain” Lily screamed.

Hermione had the wind knocked out of her and bumped her head quit hard. She was feeling dizzy and bile was rising up.

At that moment the hands holding her against the wall were gone. Hermione looked up, only able to squint her eyes.

Frank Longbottom was holding back the angry man. “James, let the girl speak, after all she rescued me and my family from the followers of that mad man.”

James was livid. “I don’t care! She took us away against our will. Even Padfoot or Moony don’t know where we are.”

Hermione had a hard time trying to speak but finally croaked out. “Midas, please fetch Mister Black and Mister Lupin please, I know they will protest but tell them it’s about James and Lily”

Hermione hesitantly felt for bruises around her neck. She didn’t feel the necklace of the Longbottoms anymore.

She panicked a little, that necklace had been gifted by Neville as a show of everlasting friendship. It reminded her that people really loved her.

The people who were now too little to utter a word.

“Where is it? Where is it?” Hermione became frantic looking around for the necklace.

Someone cleared his throat. Hermione looked up and Frank pointed at little Neville playing with the necklace.

Hermione sighed. “Please, can I have that back?”

Alice nodded slowly and pried the necklace from Neville’s pudgy little fingers. Hermione repaired the necklace before putting it back on.

She felt the need to touch it every 5 seconds after she put it back on.

Augusta was watching the girl the entire time. There was something weird about that girl and her necklace. She was sure it was exactly the same as her one.

It had the family crest on it and the inscription matched hers. _But how did the girl get it?_

The little elf popped back in to existence with Sirius and Remus.

“James! What happened? Voldemort was lying dead in your home! What did you do?” Sirius asked before hugging James tight.

Remus was hugging Lily and was sniffing baby Harry to make sure his pack was still intact.

Hermione had managed to get back on her feet again. She wasn’t expecting James to be the one that reacted violently.

She was sure Moony was going to come out and protect his pack against the intruder. Hell she even thought that Padfoot would have bitten her leg off, if she even looked at baby Harry or his parents.

She rubbed her neck. It really hurt but she saved them that’s what important. She just wanted to sit down and down a pain potion.

But then everyone turned around to look at her.

“Who the fuck are you?” Moony snarled.

Lily put a hand on his fore arm. “For god’s sake, leave the girl alone. She has already been manhandled by James, the big idiot. If what Sirius says is true she has saved us from Voldemort. So please repress your stupid man urges and listen to the girl what’s going on.”

Remus reluctantly nodded. Lily was right, his pack was safe, for all they know that girl could have killed Voldemort.

As that thought popped into Remus’s head, he snorted. Such an innocent girl wouldn’t have killed a man.

Hermione looked down. Here were two of her best friends just big enough to drool over her and the two adults she had always admired snorting in derision.

It hurt and she needed to keep her head down to keep her tears from overflowing.

Hermione started walking to the living room. She just needed to sit down.

Once she ploffed down on the big fluffy couch, she started to rummage in her bag.

Seeking desperately for a pain potion she learned from Morgana. It was quicker and worked better than the potions she knew.

She heard the sound of little hands slapping against the floor. Harry was crawling towards her and sat down in front of her, sticking out his pudgy little hands, flexing his little fingers.

The tears were freely running down her cheeks as she picked up Harry. “At least you’re still my friend Harry.” She said while cuddling him close.

“Let go off him.” A snarl coming from the door opening made her look up. Sirius was standing there livid. “You don’t have the privilege of touching him before we know we can trust you.”

Hermione nodded slowly and set down Harry on the ground again and walked out the room. Why was everything going so wrong?


	6. Telling the truth

Hermione retreated to the dining room. _‘Were they really thinking she would hurt Harry? I mean save him first to then kill him? Who would kill a baby? Oh right Voldemort…’_

Hermione was overthinking it again when she suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up into the round, friendly face of Alice Longbottom.

“Euhm Miss, will you please help the boys, your house elves are being quite aggressive towards them.”

Hermione quickly stood up and swayed a little. Alice placed her hand on Hermione’s arm.

“Are you okay?”

Hermione nodded, she was still feeling dizzy from being slammed into that wall. Hermione and Alice hurried themselves to the living room where the house-elves had knives and forks threatening the marauders.

“Midas, Tiny and Mary, stop it please. You can’t treat our guests that way.”

“But Miss Hermione, they were mean to you. It is our duty to protect our Mistress.” Tiny squeaked out.

Hermione smiled at the three of them. “I’m ok so please let them go.”

The house-elves looked at each other before lowering their cutlery. They turned around and hugged Hermione’s legs before they all popped out.

Alice smiled at her. _Really someone who treats house-elves like that can’t be evil._

Neville crawled towards Hermione. Hermione was unsure what to do she didn’t want to get yelled at again. She looked over at Frank and Alice. Alice was smiling and nodding while Frank was sitting there just staring at her.

She bend down and picked up Neville, cuddling him close. She stroked his hair and soon enough, Neville was resting his head against her shoulder sucking his thumb. When she tried to give Neville back to Alice he didn’t want to let go off her.

Alice just smiled. “He rarely let’s strangers pick him up.”

Hermione nodded. She didn’t care about other people, she was just glad that she could hold Neville again.

“H-Hermione?”

Hermione lifted up her head, looking at Lily.

“Will you tell us what’s going on?” Lily asked hesitatingly. _‘The girl had probably saved them and was then chewed up and spit out. Would she even talk to us anymore?’_

Hermione slowly nodded and sighed.

“I’m Hermione Granger and I was born 19 september 1979.”

They looked at her like she was crazy. Sirius was going to say something but Remus punched his arm. This would be interesting.

“My best friends were Harry James Potter and Neville Longbottom. We fought a war together. Both their parents were out of the picture.”

Lily gasped and cuddled Harry closer against her body.

“But I was sent back in time to change that.”

James was sceptical. “Show us proof.”

Hermione nodded. “You’re James Potter or Prongs whatever you prefer. Your animagus is a stag. You and Lily are soulmates because her patronus is a doe and yours is surprise surprise a stag. You, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew call yourselves the marauders. Sirius transforms into the grim and Peter into a rat. You became animagi to help Remus through his painful transformation each month. Something like that?”

James was surprised that girl really knew stuff.

Sirius wasn’t convinced. “Tell us something personal, I guess you’d known me or Moony here so tell us something personal.”

Hermione shrugged. “Remus had a sex dream about Madam Pomfrey in a latex dress and you, Sirius, had the opportunity to have a three-some but you chickened out.”

Sirius gasped, only Remus and James knew that.

“Where is Peter?” Remus asked, trying to change the subject.

“In the basement.” Hermione replied.

Remus and Sirius were outraged but Lily began to pale. “He did it, didn’t he?”

Hermione only nodded, before handing Neville back to Alice.

“Midas, please fetch the rat for me.”

The house-elf popped into the living room with the caged rat in his hands.

“The traitor who is responsible for half the deaths of the Order.”

The four guys paled slightly. Frank wasn’t their best friend but even he thought Pettigrew could be trusted. Midas showed up with Pettigrew in the little cage.

“Thank you Midas, put him on the chair please.”

Midas nodded his head, putting the cage on the chair and bowing before poofing out again.

Hermione forced Pettigrew to transform back to his human form. The cage transforming into shackles binding him to the chair.

The four guys still didn’t believe her but Peter would prove his innocence and they would be able to escape that weird girl.

Hermione administered Veritaserum to Peter. “This will clear out some things. Let’s start.”


	7. Interrogating the rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked, people are saved.

Hermione cleared her throat. “What’s your full name?”

Peter looked at her with disgust. “Peter Robin Pettigrew.”

“What’s your animagus?”

“I’m a common house rat, known as Wormtail.”

Hermione nodded. “ What were you doing on the night of Halloween?”

Peter became a little nervous but the serum forced him to speak up. “I followed my Lord to the Potter cottage.”

Lily paled.

“Why did you do that?” Hermione asked, she knew she had time. This serum was more powerful than the ones they knew now and it wasn’t possible to build up any resistance against this one. One of those nifty inventions of Morgana.

“Because I wanted to appease my Lord and see James suffer.”

James was silent. His face turned white. He was clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. There was his friend sitting in that chair. Or that was what James thought.

“Why did you want James to suffer?”

“Because he married a filthy little mudblood and had a baby with that vermin!” Peter spat out. He tried to get out of his shackles.

Hermione cast a modified Immobulus charm on him so he could only move his head.

“Who else did you betray?” Hermione asked. She needed to know. She could probably rescue more people from the order.

Peter started laughing. “All of my so called friends. My Lord knows everything about Lupin and Black, The Potters, Longbottoms.”

“Let me rephrase that, who’s death is your doing?”

“Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadows along with a few others that didn’t matter. The Prewitt brothers are almost death because of me and a few others so I guess them too.” (AN: I know the timeline isn’t correct but bear with me…)

“Where are they?” Hermione asked.

Pettigrew chuckled. “You silly girl you can’t reach them in time. But let me humor you. They are in our old apartment.” Pettigrew looked straight into Remus’s eyes.

Hermione turned around to Remus. “Remus, what’s the address?”

Remus was speechless. He just visited it the other day.

“REMUS! The address!”

“It’s right next to the owl imporium. But they’re not there. I visited the place just last week.”

Pettigrew laughed again. “Of course you didn’t see them, Little Remus. I’m not that stupid. I’ve hidden them in my bedroom under an illusion.”

“Midas, Tiny please come here.”

The two house-elves popped into the room. “Get to their apartment and look for the Prewitt brothers.”

The house-elves nodded their head and popped away.

“You silly little girl. You really think you can save them do you?”

Hermione squared her shoulders. “I’m sure I can. I defeated your master after all.”

Pettigrew went mad. He started screaming and crying that his master wasn’t death and they would all tremble in fear once his master would collect him.

Hermione turned around to the rest of the room. The Marauders were looking sick, Lily and Alice were cradling their babies against their chest and Frank was whispering to his mother.

“Does anyone have some more questions for this rat?”

Remus and Sirius wanted to interrogate some more.

“Since when are you faithful to Voldemort?”

Before Hermione could hear the answer, two faint pops in the hall signalled the arrival of her house-elves.

They were both levitating a Prewitt-brother.

“Mistress, they are in bad shape and what the rat said is true. They probably will die soon. We put a stasis charm on them so you could try but please Mistress, don’t exhaust yourself.” Midas said, looking at her.

Hermione nodded her thanks and let the elves put the brothers in a clean room.

She could do it, but all she needed was some time…

She walked into the room where the elves had put the Prewitt brothers. She got down on her knees again and stopped time again. She would give the Weasleys their uncles or brother back.

She made the room sterile with a few spells. She decided to work on Gideon first. She spelled away his clothes, which made Hermione gasp. She knew they never survived the war the first time round but seeing his body, she didn’t think anybody would.

His body was filled with cuts and bruises. Scars were already forming. She turned him around slowly. She saw gashes made with a knife on his side and there were puncture wounds along his spine. Even if she could heal him, the chance would have been big that he would have been paralyzed. But Morgana had taught her a lot and she was certain she could heal him without any lasting damage.

She set to work. She removed the stasis charm and poured flushing potions, skin rejuvenating potions, pain potions and a vitamin potion into his mouth. The potions were working because the bruises and cuts disappeared immediately, even the large gashing on his side were gone almost completely in the first 30 seconds.

Hermione muttered healing spell after healing spell, focusing on his spine. An hour later, the last click signalled Hermione that his spine was indeed ok again and that he would make full recovery after spending the first few weeks in a wheel chair. He would have to learn to walk again but that was a small price to pay for being alive. She called Mary to look after him further, bathing him and putting him in pyjamas so he could have a good night’s sleep.

Hermione walked over to Fabian. After she spelled away his clothes, it looked like he had similar problems but she noticed his legs, bending in weird ways. They had broken his legs in multiple places.

Hermione sighed. _‘How could someone do this to another person? A person that was close to you.’_

She got back to work. She vanished all the little shards of bone in both his legs before pouring a hefty dose off skele-grow down his throat. He would be fine, he just needed to be strong for the next couple of days. She cancelled the time charm while Mary was bathing and putting pyjama’s on Fabian. Hermione sighed and wiped her forehead. She was exhausted but she managed to save two lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of you who have liked and read this story so far. This was my first longer multi-chaptered story. This is already posted on ffn so I'm slowly posting it here whenever I get the chance. Hope you like it!


	8. Some explaining to do

Hermione was exhausted. She wanted to go to bed but had to check in on the others. She was happy that this stuff was done. Now she had the time to focus on the Horcruxes and improving the wizarding world.

A soft pop signalled her that she wasn’t alone anymore.

“The aurors have arrived, Miss.”

“Thank you Tiny.” Hermione smiled at him before she made her way down.

When she entered the living room, the guys were quietly talking while the moms huddled together with the little toddlers on their laps. Pettigrew was still bound to the chair.

Kingsley and Madame Bones entered the room through the floo.

“Where is this traitor, Longbottom?” Madame Bones asked.

He gestured towards Pettigrew, who was moving against his restraints.

“Kingsley, take him to the Ministry.”

Kingsley wasn’t moving. He was staring at Hermione, his hand slowly reaching for his wand.

Hermione was staring him down. _‘I don’t need my wand to protect me so go ahead.’_

“Don’t attack her!” Augusta spoke up.

The guys were looking kind of confused at her but Kingsley lowered his hand immediately. The woman quickly surrounded Hermione who started to look faint from exhaustion. Hermione quickly sat down while Remus hesitatingly offered her a piece of chocolate. She looked up at him and smiled. _‘I guess this is a peace offering, it’s a start.’_

Madame Bones looked at the petite, brown-haired girl. “Who is she?”

“She saved us, captured the traitor and put an end to the Dark Lord.” Alice said proudly.

Madame Bones looked at her like she had gone mad. “So the rumours are true?!”

Hermione nodded before eating the last piece of chocolate.

At that moment Pettigrew started laughing like a maniac. “And are they finally dead? Did they scream when you touched them? Did they die in your arms, you pathetic bitch?”

Hermione hadn’t told anyone that she managed to save the Prewitt brothers.

“Who is he talking about?” Kingsley demanded to know.

“Fabian and Gideon.” Remus answered with a small voice.

“WHAT? I thought they were already dead?” Kingsley’s voice boomed through the house. He and the Prewitt brothers had been friends. He was still grieving for his friends and now that little rat was telling them they never really died?

Hermione slowly shook her head. “They are alive and resting.”

Pettigrew’s mouth fell open. “They can’t, I’ve gave them enough poison to kill them if someone except me touched them.”

Hermione just smiled at him. “Well obviously I’m smarter then you…”

“I want to hear this story.” Kingsley said.

Madame Bones nodded at him. “We’ll take the traitor first and then come back to hear this tale.

Hermione nodded. _‘I’m just glad I managed to save them before it was too late.’_

While they were waiting for the aurors to come back, the elves served some food since it was around lunchtime.

“Euh Hermione?” Remus said.

Hermione looked up. _‘Curious about what he wants.’_

“Yes, Remus.” She had to bite her tongue not to bite out his name. It still hurt how he and Sirius reacted to her but she knew that it was their animal instinct taking over.

“I’m sorry for treating you like that at our first meeting.”

Hermione stiffly nodded her head.

Lily nudged James and Sirius.

“We’re sorry too.”

Hermione didn’t believe them as much as she believed Remus being remorseful. But she decided to be the bigger ‘witch’ and accept their apologies.

When Kingsley and Bones made their way back to the dwelling, everyone had eaten their bellies full. Hermione was laying down on the couch, resting or that was what the others thought. Hermione hadn’t slept well in the last couple of years so she was always ready to fight. When she heard the floo roar back to life, she was out of the couch and wand at the ready, only to put it away again seconds later. She looked slightly paranoia to the others but she was a warrior that had her fair share of disappointments and backstabbing to last her a life time.

“We’ve taken the worm into custody, but we must ask you Misseuhm…” Kingsley looked at Madame Bones for a name but she just shrugged.

“Granger” Hermione provided.

“Miss Granger, what have you used on him?”

Hermione sat down again. “I just gave him long lasting Veritaserum. It’s more powerful and it lasts up to 6 hours. A nifty thing about it is that people don’t feel the effect after a few minutes and could possibly forget that they took it but they are still inclined to speak the truth.”

Kingsley and Bones looked very intrigued.

“Okay will you please tell us your story Miss Granger?”

Hermione began to tell them about how she saved the Potters and the Longbottoms, how she captured the rat and how her house-elves saved the Prewitt brothers.

“How did you know there wouldn’t be any negative effects on letting the house-elves handle them if they had the poison in their bodies?” Kingsley asked quite shocked.

“You see, Tiny and Midas could touch them without Fabian and Gideon suffering the consequences because you pureblood wizards don’t think about them as beings but just vermin.”

Hermione sipped her tea while the pure-blooded wizards in the room were shell-shocked. Mary popped into the room.

“Missy, the red brothers are awake. Mary had to restrains them because they were trashing about.”

Hermione nodded. _‘Let’s meet the Prewitt-brothers.’_


	9. Meeting the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets the Prewett twins

Hermione made her way up to the Prewitt’s bedroom, with Kingsley hot on her tail. She slowly opened the door but she certainly didn’t expect the brothers to be hugging each other and crying their eyes out.

“Hello?” Hermione hesitatingly said. She didn’t really want to ruin the moment but still crying people made her feel kind of awkward. Fabian and Gideon look up at her, not trusting her but Hermione couldn’t blame them. At least they weren’t violent.

“Are we save?” Fabian asked, putting himself between Hermione and his brother.

“Yes you are.” Kingsley’s booming voice sounded from behind Hermione. The twins looked up relieved at Kingsley and Hermione.

“How are you guys feeling?” Hermione softly asked while walking towards the twins. They flinched back when she came closer. “I just want to check your legs and back. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

They still looked on edge but they didn’t protest. Hermione was quick checking their spine and leg, seeing it was healing perfectly fine.

“Euh Miss?” Gideon said.

Hermione looked up into his green-blue eyes.

“Thanks for looking after us.”

Hermione smiled back at him. “You’re very welcome. I’m glad you feel better.”

A throat clearing behind her made her turn around. “Miss Granger, can I talk to the twins for a minute please?”

Hermione nodded her head. “If you need anything call Mary, she’ll help you out.”

Kingsley gave a sharp nod, watching her leave the room before wrapping his best friends up in a hug.

“Oh god I missed you so.” The twins patted his back.

“We’re glad to be back Kings. We need to meet our saviour to thank them.”

“Well, Gideon already did or at least kind off.”

The twins were shocked. “That petite girl? She looks so breakable.”

Kings nodded his head. “I thought so too but according to the people downstairs she saved them all and captured that filthy rat that tortured you both and to top it all she defeated the dark lord himself.”

Fabian’s knuckles turned white. “What’s going to happen to the rat?”

Kingsley smirked. “We have everything he has done to you and other members of the order, we have his confession about the Potters and we have confessions about Voldemort. He isn’t going to survive the week. He’ll go through the veil in the Death room.”

“And what’s going to happen to her?” Gideon asked. He liked the girl, she was sweet and pretty and she saved them for god’s sake, how could he not like her already?

“She will receive price money for bringing in the rat and bringing down Voldy.”

“But will she be safe?” Gideon asked.

Kingsley shrugged. “I think she can handle herself and otherwise her little elves will take care of her. But Madame Bones wants to see you. Check in, to see everything’s ok. I guess Potter, Black and Longbottom want to see you guys too.”

The twins nodded. They would have to wait to show their saviour their gratitude.


	10. Be prepared

After being stuck inside for what felt like an eternity: James, Sirius and Remus were finally allowed outside on the grounds. James and Sirius were furious about being stuck in that house for so long with a girl they didn’t even know! Remus just sighed.

“Guys, she isn’t that bad. She’s really nice and smart.”

James and Sirius looked at him kind of funny. “What the hell are you talking about Moony? She kidnapped Prongs!”

Remus just smacked Sirius against the back of the head. “If she didn’t ‘kidnap’ them they would be dead. Is that what you would have wanted Padfoot?”

Sirius looked shocked at Remus. “How dare you insinuate that! I’m so glad Lilly and James and Prongslet are save.”

“Than what do you have against Hermione?” Remus was getting agitated. “She risked her life to save James, Lilly and Harry. But you and James treat her like she is a bag of shit.”

Remus turned to James. “And you, she saved your life, she saved your world. Why were you so cross with her? You should get down on your knees and kiss her feet!”

James shrugged and looked down at the ground. “I feel like I disappointed Lilly. I needed to be rescued by a girl that didn’t know us and I couldn’t save her against Voldemort or even Wormtail.”

Remus looked at James in shock. “You don’t like her because you feel emasculated because she rescued you?”

James shrugged again.

“Oh god James. Just get over it. Lily is so proud of you so don’t let that feeling stand in the way of getting to know Hermione. She can be a great asset to the Order.” Remus said.

“The Order?” Sirius looked at Remus.

Remus nodded. “To help us catch the death eaters that are still on the loose, to help us rebuild the wizarding world and I think we haven’t heard the last of Voldemort.”

James and Sirius didn’t take him serious but they would think about treating Hermione better.

* * *

A few days after Hermione saved the Prewitt-brothers, she was going to meet the order or what was left of it. She knew a few names from her old life but seeing them in person was still a weird experience. Moody looked so much younger and healthier.

_‘Of course he looks healthier. His nose is still intact and he still had all of his limbs.’_

There were a few faces she didn’t recognize but she was happy to meet them all. The Order meeting was held at the Burrow. Hermione was nervous. Molly and Arthur knew Gideon and Fabian were still alive but they hadn’t seen each other yet. Fabian still needed a crutch to walk around and Gideon was in a wheel chair for a couple more days. It wasn’t like they couldn’t walk but still better save then sorry.

Before flooing over to the Burrow Hermione did a last check up with Fabian and Gideon. They knew she was from the future but they hadn’t asked her about anything yet.

“Hermione?” Fabian asked while she was checking the bones in his leg.

_‘They look good but it will be still a little sore to walk around.’_

“Yes Fabian?” Hermione looked up into his blue-green eyes.

“Did you know our family?”

Gideon looked at Hermione. He watched her nod. “Will you tell us?” Gideon asked.

Hermione smiled. “Well I never met you because in my future that dirty rat managed to kill you both so… But I knew your sister.”

Fabian smiled. “So you know Molly?”

Hermione smiled. “Yeah she was like a second mother to me. I was in the same year as one of her sons.”

Gideon laughed at that. “But which one?”

“Well I think he has just turned one? I think.”

Gideon smiled. “Little Ronnie.”

Hermione nodded. “Yeah but I knew all the Weasley kids.”

Fabian laughed. “Can I just ask one question?”

Hermione nodded.

“Does Molly ever get her wish granted of getting a baby girl?”

Hermione smiled and thought back. Ginny had been a girl that would rather play dirty with the boys than have tea parties but she cleaned up good. “Yeah Molly gets her wish, her last one is a girl.”

Fabian and Gideon looked at each other and smiled. “And now they’ll have their favourite uncles to play with.”

Hermione nodded and gave Gideon a last check up of his spine. “I think it’s time to go to the meeting.”

Walking up to the floo, Alice gave her a reassuring smile.

_‘It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine… I hope.’_


	11. Unnecessary Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes to the Burrow for the Order meeting

“The Burrow”. Hermione shouted out before stepping into the green fire. She was the last one to go through.

The Burrow was quiet and no one was around like Hermione expected. There was noise coming from the outside. Hermione slowly made her way into the garden. Several small children with red hair were running around outside surrounding their uncles. Molly stood there looking at them. She knew that they survived the war but still, she was overwhelmed.

It warmed Hermione’s heart to give back to such a wonderful family even if they didn’t know her this time. Charlie, Bill and the twins were crying and hugging their uncles.

“Ok, ok boys. Let your uncles breathe a bit.” Arthur said while wiping away a stray tear.

Hermione looked around. There were a lot of people Hermione knew from her own timeline but they looked different. More beaten down, more paranoid.

_‘I can’t really blame them. I mean I get paranoid whenever I feel a shiver running down my spine. The war isn’t over that long yet and I guess they are just cautious.’_

Hermione really wasn’t looking forward to the reunion with Dumbledore and Snape. Snape had only joined the Order to save Lily but now that she was still alive what would he do now?

_‘Maybe I should help him regain his friendship with her? I mean she still meant a great deal to him even though they haven’t talked in like years…’_

But during those thoughts, her eyes roamed over Dumbledore. He didn’t look so happy… _‘Isn’t Dumbledore supposed to be glad that Voldemort died and a lot of members of his order saved? He doesn’t look that happy to me…’_

Hermione was standing a little off to the side untill the meeting would start. She knew a few people but still she didn’t feel she could just walk up to people. _‘Well I could but James, Sirius and Remus were still a little aloof towards me although Remus is talking to me. I can’t keep hanging around Lily, Alice and the baby’s all the time, because it’s still weird to see two of my best friends being well babies. And I guess Fabian and Gideon have their hands full at the moment.’_

“Ok everyone! Let’s start the meeting.” Dumbledore announced.

Molly sent the boys into the house. They reluctantly went inside. Hermione still wasn’t sure where to sit or who to sit with so she just took a seat somewhere in the middle of the table.

“Hermione, come sit with us!” Fabian and Gideon called out. Molly looked at her brothers. Hermione walked up to them.

“Molls, this is Hermione. She’s the one that helped us and fixed us up.” Molly’s face lit up and pulled Hermione in one of her signature motherly hugs.

Molly whispered to her. “Thank you for giving back my brothers.”

Hermione smiled and just hugged Molly back. Arthur gave her a quick hug too, taking her for her help making his family happy.

_‘Why was I worried to see Molly? She was her motherly self like always.’_

Not being worried about the reaction of Molly and Arthur anymore, Hermione was a little more relaxed during the meeting. But then the meeting started.

Snape was scowling at James and Harry during the entire meeting. Dumbledore was droning on about how they were save now so they didn’t need to ward their homes or be on guard anymore.

Hermione was just sitting there, slack-jawed. _‘What the hell is he thinking! They haven’t caught Bellatrix yet or Dolohov.’_

Hermione just had to get out of here. She just stood up from the table and she walked into the orchard. After a while Fabian, Gideon and Kingsley came looking for her.

“Hermione?” Kingsley asked. “Why did you walk away? I thought you would want to follow the meeting.”

Hermione was just angry. “I wanted to follow the meeting but it just AARGH!” Hermione just screamed.

“Dumbledore is insane if he thinks that you all are safe. Come on the Death eaters are still around. Dolohov and Bellatrix are still out there! I mean we can be attacked right now. Just because Voldemort is gone that doesn’t mean his followers will stop.”

Hermione just sighed. Fabian came closer and pulled her in a hug. “Hermione I know that this meeting wasn’t what we expected. But nobody is that stupid that they think they are of the hook. They will be more adventurous but they are still not letting their guard down.”

Hermione nodded her head slowly and was handed from Fabian to Gideon and finally to Kingsley. She smiled. It was nice to have a few friends in this time.

“But there’s more isn’t it?” Kingsley asked.

Hermione just nodded her head.

Gideon took her hand and squeezed it softly. “We’ll help you if you need it.”

Hermione looked thoughtful. “Then we better get started.”


	12. Thoughts and revelations

After weeks of Dumbledore sticking his head in the sand and scowling at the Marauders and the Longbottoms, Hermione had enough. She was procrastinating the search for the Horcruxes but it seemed like she couldn’t wait any longer.

Dumbledore wasn’t going to be any help and even though she and the marauders were on good terms she knew she couldn’t really trust anyone else with that enormous task. Except maybe Gideon, Fabian or Kingsley.

She always admired Kingsley. In her time she knew he was brave and smart. But being here, in this time just showed her how sweet and funny he could be. She never knew Fabian or Gideon but the fact that they accepted her as quickly as they did just warmed her heart.

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She had a list of the locations of the horcruxes and what kind of items they were. Hermione was tired of fighting and running and looking around every corner. But she knew she couldn’t let Harry go through that again.

“What’s wrong Hermione?”

She looked at Fabian, sitting down next to her. “I can’t put it off any longer.”

“your ‘secret’ mission?”

Hermione nodded.

Gideon sat down next to her on the other side. “You know you can trust us Hermione.”

Hermione smiled and leaned against him while grabbing Fabian’s hand.

“I know but it’s something I need to do alone.”

“But why? We can help you, we were aurors you know.” Fabian nudged her arm.

Hermione smiled. “I know and I’ll think about it but I need to think about it. If I take you guys, I need to take Kingsley too, you know that.”

Fabian nodded his head.

“But is it that bad taking us all?” Gideon asked.

“I don’t know I have to analyze it and if you really want to help, talk to Sirius about taking us into his family home. “

Fabian looked at her with raised eyebrows but before he could ask why another voice budded in.

“Why do they need to ask Black that?” Kingsley asked while leaning down to place a kiss on Hermione’s forehead.

“That’s for me to know and for you to maybe find out.” Hermione smiled at him before getting up and putting away her papers.

“But first things first, I need to go to Lupin.”

“But… It’s the full moon tonight.”

Hermione nodded. “ I know.”

“But you know about his affliction?”

Hermione slowly nodded. “I know about his lycanthropy but I’ll be fine just trust me. By the way weren’t you all doing something this evening?”

Fabian and Gideon smiled. “Yeah we’re going to visit the little nuggets, Molly and Arthur. And you know you both are invited.”

Hermione smiled. “But I will come by later I need to go to Lupin for a while. But I’ll be back before you go to the Burrow.”

Kingsley smiled. He liked being at the Burrow and was glad he was included.

Hermione took some vails out of her beaded bag before giving all three men a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the little cottage’s door. “Remus, It’s Hermione.”

The door slammed open and Remus snarled at her.

“Hi Remus, nice to see you to.”

Remus rubbed his stuble. “Hermione I have no need for your cheeriness today.”

“I know but I have something for you that will help the transformation.”

Remus snarled at her again but it didn’t stop Hermione. She walked into the kitchen and took out the vials.

Remus looked at her suspiciously. He sniffed the vials and a shiver ran down his spine.

“Please drink this Remus.”

Remus shook his head before accepting the vials.

Hermione smiled. “Thank you for your trust in me Remus.”

He tried to smile but the bitter taste made his face scrunch up. “What did I just drink?”

“These potions will make it easier for you to transform and be in control. I know…”

But Remus interrupted her.

“But Hermione there is already wolfsbane going around so this isn’t new.”

Hermione sighed and smiled.

“As I was saying Remus it will make it easier to transform and stay in control. But these are a lot stronger than wolfsbane potions so after prolonged use it could cure you. I’m saying it might not that it’s sure.”

Remus smiled and nodded his head. Well maybe this is just another experiment for him to go through. But he was sure he was going to try it even if he couldn’t be cured.


	13. Making the request

After visiting Remus, Hermione made her way to the Burrow to cuddle with Bill and Charlie and maybe Kingsley.

In her time she always respected Kingsley. He was sturdy and reliable. He was everyone’s rock when things went tits up and his voice could calm even Molly when she was raving like a banshee.

She never knew Fabian or Gideon in her time which was a shame. Fred and George are so like them but at the same time so different. They were kind and loving but also mischievous and really a handful. But they could be serious when needed. But they had a kind of air about them that made you trust them unconditionally. Hermione was shocked she liked all three of them as friends never mind as maybe more.

_‘Stop it Hermione, you’ll only get yourself hurt if someone ends up death due to them being involved with you.’_

She shook her head as she crawled out of the floo and was immediately attacked by three small missiles.

“Mione Mione! Look at my drawing!” Charlie shouted before trusting a sheet of paper in her hands with what looked like dragon on it. Knowing Charlie from before she came to this time, her guess was fairly logical. Hermione smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

“That’s a very nice dragon Charlie. Does he or she have a name yet?”

Charlie shook his head. Hermione handed him back the picture. “Will you name it for me?”

Charlie had a big smile on his face and raced towards his coloured pencils.

In the meanwhile Bill and Percy were still hugging her legs.

“Mione will you sit next to me during supper?” Bill asked politely.

Hermione nodded before leaning down giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“Go save me a seat sweetheart.”

And Bill ran into the kitchen.

Percy was just hugging her legs without saying anything. Hermione bend down and gave him a big hug. Percy wasn’t really a talker which surprised her but having two big brothers and the twins as family it was no surprise.

Hermione wandered into the kitchen and there were the twins well all four of them, Kingsley, Arthur and Molly holding Ron. She hugged all of them.

“How was Lupin?” Fabian asked.

Hermione shrugged. “It was ok he was snappy but I was too bubbly for his taste.”

“Not possible!” Kingsley said.

Hermione shook her head and sat down next to Bill. “How would you be when you knew that there was someone so happy when you had to rip your skin to shreds and regrow your bones the day after?”

They all nodded.

Molly called all the kids to the table and they sat down at the table for a nice and relaxing family dinner.

* * *

The morning after the floo roared to life when Hermione sat at the breakfast table. Sirius and James came out of it.

“Everything ok with Remus?” Hermione asked kind of anxious.

James just walked up to her and hugged her.

“I don’t know what you did to Remus but this morning was the first one in years he was happy when he woke up after a full moon. I know we started off on the wrong foot but I’m glad you saved us.”

Hermione smiled and hugged James back. After James finally let go off her Sirius hugged her too.

“I’m sorry I doubted you in the beginning but I must even admit Dumbledore is losing it and I saw the glares. Well all I wanted to say was thank you.”

Hermione smiled. “Well I wanted to ask you something?”

Sirius was looking like he needed to change little Harry’s nappy.

“Yeah, what can I do?”

“I need to get in your family home.”

The look on Sirius’ face turned even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!   
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


	14. The locket

Hermione sighed and raked her fingers through her wild curls.

“Ok Sirius please let’s go over this again.”

Sirius put his hand on her shoulder.

“Hermione what’s so difficult about that plan? We go inside the house, I order Kreacher to give us the locket and we are gone.”

“Sirius we can’t just barge in the house and order Kreacher around. We need to make sure Kreacher listens to you before we do it and we need to make sure he doesn’t tell anyone especially your crazy ass cousins!” Hermione sighed.

“Please Sirius just be careful when we go. It’s very important.”

Sirius put his hand on her back. “Ok Hermione I’ll be careful. Can we just go now?”

Hermione nodded, before putting her dragon hide gloves in her beaded bag.

* * *

The creaking off the front door gave her goose bumps. She didn’t want to be here and she knew that Sirius didn’t want to be here too.

“How dare the traitor step into this house! Kreacher! Come here!” Mrs. Black screamed.

The old house elf shuffled in the hallway, ready to attack.

“Kreacher, I command you to stop.” Sirius said staying very calm.

Kreacher stopped but was still moving very robotically, fighting against the command.

“Kreacher, give us the locket Master Regulus left you.”

Kreacher gasped.

Hermione put her hand on Sirius’ arm and said to Kreacher. “We promise you get it back when we destroy the evil that killed master Regulus.”

Kreacher couldn’t even berate ‘the mudblood’ for speaking directly to him. He shuffled back into the kitchen and came back after a few minutes.

“Will the traitor leave us alone again after handing the locket back to Kreacher?”

Before Sirius could answer Kreacher, Hermione had already placed her hand over his mouth.

“Sirius will leave you to your business.”

Kreacher nodded before slightly bowing to Sirius before they left Grimmauld place.

* * *

Hermione sat at the table in Morgana’s dwelling. The locket was lying in front of her. She sighed, she really didn’t want to do this. She knew how badly the horcruxes influences people.

“Come on Hermione just do it!” Hermione sighed. ‘ _Talking to yourself was the first sign of madness.’_

She tried speaking Parseltongue. Harry had tried to teach her in her in the previous timeline but Morgana tried to help her perfect it. She still had problems but after a few tries she opened the locket.

_“How dare you speak to us. How dare you after all you did to us!” Harry, Ron and surprisingly Neville appeared. “I never liked you. You were just someone who warmed my bed and made my homework.” Ron said. His grin was snakelike and his eyes were little slits._

_“I loved you as a sister but you abandoned me. Because of you I’m dead!” Harry said. His face was bloody and covered in bruises. Neville just looked at her, death reflected in his eyes. “Because of you the dementors got to me. I would have rather been death!”_

Hermione was crying. She knew she couldn’t believe them but still hearing their voices after so long. Her heart ached. Her hands trembling but she reached out to the basilisk fang Morgana helped her find.

_“Hermione don’t kill me again. Please I love you.” Harry pleaded. “Please save me.”_

Hermione couldn’t stab it.

_Harry grinned. His face contorted._

Hermione finally stabbed the cup. The locket screamed and oozed black liquid.

Hermione was shaking like a leaf and a sob escaped her lips. Two strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the chair. Kingsley sat down on the sofa, putting her on his lap.

“You did it love. I’m so proud of you.”


	15. Intervention

A few weeks later Lily and Alice were sitting in the living room of Morgana’s dwelling. Harry and Neville were sitting on the carpet, playing with a few colourful blocks.

Hermione came down, her eyes were a little empty and she had awful bags under her eyes. “Lily, Alice why are you guys here?”

“We were worried about you. We haven’t seen you in a while.” Said Lily.

Hermione just stayed silent.

“Hermione are you okay?” Alice asked. “We heard from Kingsley what happened.”

Hermione looked away, her fists clenched. “Of course I’m not okay! Everything I’ve feared, everything I didn’t want to hear was shoved in my face! I know they are safe here but I’ve left all my friends to do this stupid adventure!”

“But… you have friends here now too…” Lily said.

“My friends are one year olds who are drooling over each other!” Hermione shouted. Hermione pointed at Harry who was lying on top of Neville, his drool wetting Neville’s hair.

“I think Lily meant us two and the twins and Kingsley…” Alice tried to calm Hermione down.

“How can we be friends? James and Frank still don’t like me, you two didn’t really like me either. I feel like a weirdo being here. I don’t belong in this time not with you guys. The twins and Kingsley are just happy someone could save the twins from the torturing.”

Alice stood up and grasped Hermione’s arms. “Now you listen to me Hermione. Me and Lily want to be friends with you. Partly because you saved us but also because we feel that you are an amazing person. Our children wanted to be your friends and I think we can trust them even tough at the moment they are still in their nappies.”

“And James likes you especially since you are helping Remus. He was very worried in the beginning because he didn’t know if he could trust you.” Lily added. “And another thing. The twins and Kingsley genuinely care about you, they want you to be here for a long time!”

Lily felt like she was nagging so she ended the rant. “Look Hermione we need you here in our lives. You didn’t ask for this but we are very happy to have you with us.”

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “I know I’m sorry. It’s just been hard to adjust to this. No more Harry or Neville who could support me. I just haven’t adjusted to this time.”

Lily and Alice hugged Hermione. They would show her that this time wasn’t bad.

* * *

Fabian walked into Hermione’s room. She was reading a book, curled upon her bed. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

“How are you feeling, my sweet?”

Hermione snuggled into him. “I’m feeling a bit better. The talk with Lily and Alice really helped. A snuggle session with my favourite twin also helps.”

“Hey! I thought I was your favourite twin?” Gideon said when he walked in the room.

“Mmmh, maybe you need to cuddle me so I can compare.”

Gideon walked up to Hermione and sat down behind her, pulling her into his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist.

“Is there any room for me?” Kingsley stood in the door opening.

The twins shook their head but Hermione smiled and beckoned him closer.

Kingsley sat at her feet and softly grabbed her feet. He started tickling her feet, what made Hermione chuckle and pull her feet closer to her body.

“It’s good to hear you laugh again my love. We missed that sound.”

Hermione nodded. _‘I’ll prepare better next time. Maybe it’s time to ask the guys for help.’_

“Guys will you do something for me?” Hermione asked.

They looked at her with an expecting look.

“Will you join me next time?” Hermione asked, biting her lower lip.


	16. Retrieving the cup

Hermione was on the brink of pulling out her hair. She knew where all the horcruxes were but how could she collect them? The worst one would be the diadem. Dumbledore wasn’t really the cooperating type and she didn’t really trust the rest of the Hogwarts staff not to rat her out. Even though she always respected McGonagall, she didn’t know her in this time. She was always on Dumbledore’s side.

Hermione gathered Kingsley and the twins. They would gather as many horcruxes as they could today. But the one in Bellatrix’s vault would be the first one. She didn’t want to break into Gringotts again. She hoped the goblins could help her.

Kingsley and the twins would be able to help her navigate political landscape. They could help her reach out to the goblins. She packed her beaded bag before she would go to the auror department to get her boys.

* * *

The little group walked up the white steps of the Gringott’s bank. Hermione was nervous. In her previous timeline, she didn’t really interact much with the Goblins except for the breaking and entering of course. She didn’t really know how to act in front of them but she decided that being polite was always a good starting point.

Kingsley’s hand rested on her lower back and the twins were walking behind them. They tried to appear like a strong united front that couldn’t be messed with but still Hermione was full of nerves.

“What do you want, wizard?” the goblin at the kiosk asked.

“We have an appointment with the bank director.” Kingsley said. His voice sounded confident and Hermione let her relax just a little bit. _‘Kingsley got this. You know you can trust him. He as the head of his house had to navigate these political waters before.’_

A little group of goblin guards led them to the office of the goblin director. Director Ragnok was sitting behind his desk. His feral grin was creeping her out.

“So what can I do for you Lord Shacklebolt?” Ragnok asked.

Hermione was shocked. She knew Kingsley was important and the last man of his house, but she didn’t really think about him being a Lord and all.

“We have reason to believe that inside one of these vaults there is an abomination. This is located in the Lestrange family vault.”

Ragnok held up his hand before Kingsley could say more.

“Lord Shacklebolt, do you have real evidence for this? We can’t use this information unless you have real evidence. We can’t give out information of our costumers even though they are as dark as she is.”

Hermione spoke up. “Director Ragnok, I have information that leads to this conviction. I know Voldemort has made vessels to prolong his existence here on earth. And I know you don’t take sides in wizarding conflicts but we really need your help in this.”

“Be that as it may Miss Granger, we can’t go letting other people in one of our clients vault without their explicit permission or even real evidence.”

Hermione sighed and gathered all her courage. “Director Ragnok, I have a way to test if this abomination is in her vault or not.”

Director Ragnok looked intrigued. “Well Miss Granger, I’m intrigued. Show me this test you created and I’ll lead you down to this vault.

* * *

Director Ragnok led them to the vault. Hermione whispered some old incantations and the door started to glow blood red. “Director, I’m certain that the object is in there. This colour shows there is a real dark object in this one. Please just believe us director.”

Ragnok thought for a while. “Because I have respected the Shacklebolt and the Prewitt family for so long, I will myself go into the vault.”

After a few minutes Ragnok came out of the vault. He was paler than normal and his knuckles were white. The rage on his face scared Hermione a lot.

“Miss Granger, promise me that you will destroy this immediately.”

Hermione nodded her head. “I promise you, director.”

* * *

A guard of goblins retrieved the cup and sealed it in a vacuum sealed bag, that even magic couldn’t soak through. Hermione was relieved that she didn’t have break in this time again.

Kingsley and the twins were relieved that Hermione was finally asking for help.

_‘Two down, 3 more to go. I think I’ll need Sirius’s help once more.’_


	17. searching for the diary

The backlash of stabbing the cup wasn’t that big as the one of the locket. She discussed it with Sirius and he would try to connect with Narcissa for the diary. Apparently she didn’t like the dark lord now that she was pregnant and wanted him gone forever. The explanation that he might come back made her mind up and got Hermione and Sirius an appointment.

Now she only needed a way to get in Hogwarts and pay a visit to Little Hangleton. But she promised she would take the twins. Secretly she was happy she didn’t have to do this alone. But still the faster they were destroyed the quicker she could banish the last of Voldemort’s spirit.

* * *

Hermione flooed over to the Potter Manor, where The Marauders, Lily and baby Harry were living at the moment. “Sirius are you ready?”

A shout came from the kitchen. “Hermione! We’re just eating breakfast, join us!”

Hermione smiled. She never would have thought that Lily would become such a good friend. But giving it a bit more thought it wasn’t really that surprising, Harry was a lot like her.

Hermione smiled and gave Lily a hug and kissed baby Harry’s forehead, which made him giggle and spray around the applesauce that was on his tiny fists.

Lily tutted at Hermione. “Will he always be this messy?”

Hermione just shrugged. Even though she was in the past already for 3 months, it was still too painful to talk about her Harry. “Come on Sirius we don’t want to keep your cousin waiting. After all the trouble you went through to get this meeting.”

Sirius sighed and mumbled. “Why does it have to be my deranged family who keeps them all a secret?”

“Just because Bellatrix was the one that was really deranged, doesn’t mean your brother or Narcissa is. Narcissa didn’t even want the bloody thing in the first place.” _‘Why am I so protective of Narcissa bloody Malfoy?’_

Sirius just sighed and put on one of his most expensive robes. “Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

It took a lot of calming draught that morning for Hermione to be this relaxed to be back in the Manor. Although if she hadn’t known they were going to the Manor she would have never guessed it. It was light an airy, much more pleasant than the last time she was there. She looked slightly awed, which was better than completely terrified.

“Hello Sirius.” Said Narcissa when she glided into the room. _‘Damnit, does every Lady of the house need to know how to do it? Maybe I should ask for lessons? Oh god Hermione stop with that thought you’re not going to become a Lady of a house. The twins and Kingsley just like you it’s not like they are in love with you or something…’_

“And who is this?” Narcissa looked at Hermione, squinting her eyes. “I’ve never seen her before.”

“Well Cissa, she’s the reason I wanted this meeting with you. She told me about something that Lucius possesses that could bring Voldemort back.” Narcissa paled at this news. Lucius knows how she thinks about this death eater business especially since they got Draco. She didn’t want to mess this up and even God couldn’t stop her from protecting her son.

“What the hell do you need from me?” Narcissa sounded a lot less friendly.

Hermione put up her hands. “Please let us look in the library undisturbed. And we’ll get rid of it.”

Narcissa slowly nodded. Narcissa stood up and led them to the library. “Please be quick.”

Hermione heard the hidden violence in her voice but she tried just to be quick. She started searching and using the spell to control each bookshelf on the horcrux. Almost every bookcase came out clean and Hermione was starting to panic. But then the last bookcase lit up bright red. She turned the bookcase upside down but didn’t find the horcrux.

She started feeling around for a hidden compartment but didn’t find anything. She mumbled a revealing spell she learned from Morgana. To the right there was a little snake etching. _‘Are you kidding me? Really Malfoy? Are you that proud of being a blithering idiot?’_

Hermione tried a few passwords and spells but it didn’t open. She huffed. _‘Oh god why is this so difficult? What could he possibly care for so much… Oh my god.’_

She softly whispered to the snake. “Draco”. There was a little click and the diary was laying there in a little alcove in the lowest shelf. _‘Mmh maybe he isn’t such a douchebag after all?’_

She took out the diary and closed the alcove again. The diary felt more aggressive than the others. It also contained the biggest part of Voldemort’s soul so Hermione would have to destroy it as soon as possible.

She packed the bookshelf in the same way she found it. And walked out the library were Sirius was waiting for her. They left before Malfoy could return home.

* * *

She couldn’t put off the destruction of the diary even though she didn’t want to be alone. “Sirius?”

He looked at her funny. “Yeah? What is it?”

“Could you please help me destroy this?” Hermione asked, nibbling her lower lip.

Sirius looked like he immediately wanted to say no but somehow changed his mind. “Ok Hermione, I will help you.”

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. This wasn’t going to be easy but at least she wouldn’t be alone.

* * *

She prepared the room and took out the basilisk fang. The diary started to hum when she got closer. The dairy came to life and opened up on a random page when she came even closer. Sirius was looking from a distance and was feeling the dark magic throb through the room. Even he knew that this wasn’t going to be good.

Her Harry appeared again. _“Are you finally here?”_ He smirked. Hermione tried to talk but no sound came from her mouth.

_“Did you really think we were your friends? We just needed you for a passing grade and someone who could take the blame for us.”_

Hermione shook her head. Silent tears were running down her face.

Harry suddenly changed into her father. _“Hermione Jane Granger! You are such a disgrace. We never wanted a witch. You are such a freaky child. What did your mother and me do to deserve you?”_

Hermione was sobbing and Sirius took pity on her he inched closer to Hermione. But the diary focused on Sirius.

Hermione’s dad turned into a sobbing and pale Regulus. _“Sirius how could you leave me behind? I thought you were my big brother… I thought you would protect me!”_ Suddenly cuts and bruises appeared on Regulus’s body and his pale skin turned red. _“Sirius Look what you’ve done to me! AAAARGH!!”_

Hermione had pulled herself together and stabbed the diary when it focused on Sirius. She stabbed it again and again until she couldn’t anymore and fell down sobbing. She was surprised when she felt a pair of strong arms hug her and pull her of the ground. Sirius’ mind changed. He would do anything to help Hermione win this. Who could subject herself to this over and over again, deserved his respect. He held her in his arms and stroked her hair until Kingsley and the twins came out of the floo. They knew exactly what happened and thanked Sirius for caring for Hermione.

Sirius could only nod and flood away. The moment he landed in the living room of Potter Manor he walked up to Baby Harry to hug him for a few moments before handing him back to Lily. He then pulled Remus to their bedroom. He was in desperate need of some TLC.


	18. Trying to get the ring

Hermione was curled up in a ball between Kingsley and Fabian, Gideon sat at her feet. Being surrounded by her guys… ‘ _Wait since when did she think of them of hers? I mean I’m here for a mission but what if I don’t survive it? I don’t want to hurt them.’_

“Get out of your head Mione.” Gideon said, softly massaging the soles of her feet. Hermione sighed. Kingsley rubbed his thumb along her side.

“I can’t stop thinking about what if this goes wrong. Or what if something happens to you.” Hermione snuggled closer to Kingsley. The twins crawled closer to her.

“It’s been almost too easy.” Hermione shook her head.

Kingsley nodded while the twins were looking at her like she was crazy.

“Come on guys. Voldemort hasn’t attacked me yet.”

“What do you mean Mione?” Gideon started to move away from her.

“Gideon, we can’t be so naïve to think that Voldemort didn’t have a back-up plan or his followers didn’t find a way to make sure he comes back. And even if Voldemort isn’t back yet, we still have Dumbledore to think about!”

Fabian tried to protest. “But he fights for the light. I know he wasn’t being very welcoming in the beginning. But he wouldn’t do you harm would he?”

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. He isn’t happy that the Potters survived and he wasn’t too keen about you two surviving the rat. So I don’t know about him and even if he isn’t that bad Severus is still in the Order so we’re not out of the woods yet.”

Kingsley kissed her temple. “Don’t worry now my love, we need to get to bed. And tomorrow we’ll talk about it some more.”

* * *

The next day when the twins and Kingsley were at work, Hermione wanted to try and get the ring before Dumbledore got it again. She apparated to the little dirt way next to the Riddle mansion. Hermione tapped her wand against her head and she slowly disappeared due to a disillusionment charm.

She made her way to the little shack further down the road. She stopped a few times to check that she wasn’t followed. The amount of magic in the air grew and grew, it made Hermione’s skin crawl. She made her way in the little shack, scaring the little rodents that made their home in that dump. The amount of dark magic was even more terrifying here. Hermione tried to be as quick as she could. But because she was concentrating so much on finding the ring, she didn’t hear the noises outside. Hermione tried to banish the ring to her room which didn’t really work.

A sound of a branch cracking made Hermione look up. She just decided to put it in her beaded bag and shrunk it to the smallest she could in such little time. She wrapped it on her necklace and tapped it quickly to make it disappear. She just had enough time to tap her head.

The door creaked when the last bit of Hermione disappeared. “I know you’re there.” The stump of wood on wood made Hermione crawl further into the corner. Mad eye moody looked around the corner, his wand held high. A lumos lit the way and then he stopped and looked right at her. She knew that running away wasn’t an option anymore. She slowly stood up while Moody cancelled her disillusionment charm.

“What are you doing here Miss Granger?” Moody asked.

“Trying to help the light win this war.” Moody looked at her with raised eyebrows.

‘ _I guess Dumbledore really doesn’t trust anyone. I need to get away here. But I guess I can’t run away from this.’_

Moody grabbed her upper arm and apparated away.


	19. A nice little chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Dumbledore bashing in this chapter

Moody was still holding her arm in a death grip as he dragged her towards Dumbledore’s office. Hermione stopped struggling a while ago. _‘Now we’ll see how ‘good’ Dumbledore still is.’_

Moody stopped at the gargoyle and whispered the password. Hermione rolled her eyes. ‘ _Like I want to come here again…’_ He dragged her up the stairs and knocked on the door. Almost immediately a voice called out. “Enter.”

There he was Dumbledore. A little les grey, a little less beardy but still with those stupid twinkly grandfatherly look in his eyes. Hermione was shoved into one of the chairs facing his desk. “How lovely for you to grace us with a visit Miss Granger was it?”

Hermione crossed her arms and waited.

“Would you like a lemon drop Miss Granger?” Albus pushed the bowl with the lemony sweets towards her. _‘Probably laced with some kind of potion.’_ Hermione just shook her head.

“Are you sure? They are very tasteful.” Albus pushed the bowl towards her again. Hermione still shook her head.

“Let’s get down to business.” Moody grouched.

“Why am I actually here? It can’t be because I’ve committed a crime.” Hermione said looking at Moody.

“And why would you say that girl?” Moody growled out, before Dumbledore could say something.

“Well, Senior-Auror Moody if I had committed a crime, which I didn’t, I would have been taken to the department of magical law enforcement holding area. And hopefully I would be put in a magical suppression cell with suppression charms on me.”

“Why do you think you need extra charms? I had you in custody on my own in seconds.” Moody exclaimed.

“Well because I wasn’t struggling you could grab me so easily. But let’s move on you would put suppression cuffs on me because if the warding scheme of the holding cell is on the inside, even in a disillusionment charm, I could feel it out and throw off your wards. So maybe you need to update your warding scheme security laws. But that’s why I know I haven’t committed any crimes. So I’ll ask you again, why am I here?” Hermione asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Well I would like to know that myself.” Moody said while looking at Albus with raised eyebrows. 

“Well Alastor, if you don’t mind, I would like to talk to Miss Granger alone.”

“Well I’m not just your call boy, Dumbledore. I caught her so I want to know what she did and why you needed her. I have the right to know what’s going on with the Order.”

“Why do you think this is about Order business?” Albus asked, annoyance was obvious on his face for a few seconds before he tried to be grandfatherly kind again.

“You were giving this girl the stink eye for the last few order meetings. And clearly she isn’t thinking that highly off you too so I want to know what this is about. And I think I have the right to know or I’ll take Miss Granger back to where I found her.”

Albus sighed, knowing it was futile to try and persuade Alastor to leave the room.

“Miss Granger, what were you doing there?” Albus tried to subtly use legilimency but Hermione’s occlumency shields were too strong. Hermione smirked and before Dumbledore could cut the connection, Hermione send a wave of pain to him. He tried to let go but Hermione didn’t let him. After a few seconds she cut the connection. Dumbledore was looking faint.

“What happened, Albus?” Alastor asked when he saw Dumbledore looking peaky.

“He tried to use his legilimency on me but didn’t expect me to have nearly unbreakable occlumency shield.” Hermione said, while shrugging her shoulders.

“ALBUS! You can’t do that unannounced. That’s illegal.” Alastor growled out. _‘What the hell was Albus thinking? This fib of a girl can’t really be that important that he would just try to mind rape her right in front of me!’_

“Dumbledore, stay out of my mind. We both know that I won’t say anything about what I was doing so why don’t you just give up?” Hermione said.

“Miss Granger, it’s imperative that I know what you were looking for at that shack. We both know it’s a significant place. It can turn the tide of this war.” Dumbledore squeaked out. He still was feeling the effect of the attempted mind rape.

“Oh Dumbledore, it was. But I don’t trust you as far as I could throw Hagrid. What I want to know though is why were you so mad about the Potters and Longbottoms surviving?” Hermione asked.

 _‘I hope Moody has thought about this and if not he will now.’_ Hermione saw the look of understanding grow on Moody’s face. _‘Apparently he hadn’t noticed. Maybe that’s why the Order was so unprepared? Lack of Constant Vigilence!’_

“If I answer that will you answer my question, Miss Granger?” Albus asked, his eyes twinkled.

Hermione just shook her head. “My information is much more valuable to you than yours is to me. Because one way or another I will find it out.”

Dumbledore smiled. “Well my dear, I’m curious about how you are going to do that.”

Hermione smirked. “Thank you professor. It won’t be that hard to find out. Because I had a bit of a prophecy.”

Albus sat there shell shocked for a few seconds but tried to mask it but he was too slow. _‘Yep, I knew it. He just wanted to fulfil the prophecy. He wanted to sacrifice James and Lily for the fucking greater good. But not just them! My twins euh Fabian and Gideon too! And Frank and Alice … Oh god I wish I could strangle him.’_

Sparks came from her hair. “Dumbledore, let me go now or I will destroy this room with you both in it.”

Albus tried to object but Alastor had already taken her arm and threw some green powder in the floo. Before she could take in what happened, Hermione was standing in the middle of the grand and opulent fire place in the foyer of the ministry of magic.

“Come on let’s find those guys you seem so close to. Maybe they can calm you down.” Moody said.

Hermione just nodded and let moody drag her along. _‘That’s gonna leave a nasty bruise on my arm.’_

“Kingsley! Prewett! Come here!” Moody shouted. And immediately Hermione heard doors opening and closing.

“Mione what are you doing here? Is everything alright?” Kingsley asked, coming up to her to hug her. Hermione just shrugged and snuggled closer to his chest.

“Moody what the hell happened?” Gideon asked. The three of them weren’t in the best mood today and seeing Hermione like this just ignited some feelings they hadn’t felt in a long time about a girl.

“Dumbledore talked to her. Just take her home and calm her. She had a tiring day.” Moody growled before he disappeared in one of the seemingly endless corridors of the DMLE.

Kingsley tried to get Hermione to move but she didn’t want to let him go so he decided that carrying her to the floo was the best solution.

The twins were just seconds behind them and when they arrived at home they already saw Kingsley walk up the stairs. She would need some snuggle time. Maybe even more.

But the boys would provide what Hermione needed.


	20. First time of many?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time trying smut so ... hope you like it ?

“Hermione love, tell us what happened.” Kingsley said while rubbing her back. The twins walked into the bedroom.

Hermione cleared her throat. “You’re not going to like it.”

Fabian sat on her right and entwined his fingers with hers. Gideon sat in front of her and pulled her legs in his lap. “We need to know Hermione. Clearly it hurt a lot what happened today so even if you think we don’t want to hear it, we want to be here for you.” Gideon said.

“Dumbles just confirmed my suspicions. He used all of you to gain just a little bit more ground in the war. He just offered up the Potters without any thought about what would happen if they got killed. He didn’t even blink an eye about offering up new parents. What kind of person does that!” Hermione almost yelled. She wanted to cry from being so frustrated but her anger was to great.

Kingsley pulled her closer to him. Fabian stroked his thumb on the back of her hand. “Everyone keeps admiring him and worshipping the ground he walks on. But he’s almost as evil as Voldemort.”

Kingsley kissed Hermione’s forehead. “We will stop him and expose him but for now stop thinking about it.”

Hermione shook her head. “I don’t think I can.”

Fabian kisses Hermione’s neck while Gideon takes off her shoes. Hermione giggled. “Mmmh, that tickles.”

Kingsley caught on with the twin’s idea to get Hermione to relax. Kingsley slowly unbuttoned her shirt and felt Hermione relaxing against him. They hadn’t really moved their relationship forward, they didn’t want to pressure Hermione into anything she didn’t want to. But tonight she needed a bit more than just a cuddle.

Three pairs of hands were stroking and kneading Hermione’s body. She felt like a queen but suddenly one pair of hands remained. She turned her head, searching for the twins. But they had just scooted a bit further from her and Kingsley.

Hermione was in need of some tender love and care and this time she wouldn’t hold herself back. It scared her that she felt so strong for three different guys. That now two of those three guys were sitting on the end of the bed made her feel like she read the situation wrong. But the twins were smiling so apparently she hadn’t fucked it up.

Gideon saw Hermione looking a bit confused. “We don’t want to push you Hermione, but if you decide that tonight is the first time you want to make love we want you to start with Kingsley. You should enjoy your first time making love again and Kingsley was always the most patient one of us. We really want you Hermione, so much it hurts often enough so we need a very, very cold shower but we want you to enjoy this and we think that it’s better if Kingsley goes first if you want to.”

Hermione blushed, she really wanted them all but maybe the first time in this time, well the first time in a long time, is easier with just one? Kingsley softly pressed soft kisses behind her ear. Kingsley took off her unbuttoned shirt and Hermione was gently pushed onto her back as Kingsley hovered above her.

The anticipation in the air got heavier, as did Hermione’s blush. She was finally ready to take this step with those three men. Even though this wasn’t the first time she had sex. The last time, which was actually her first time, was kind of a disaster. It wasn’t the sex that was disastrous, it was the timing and the circumstances. Harry had been sweet when Ron left and one night they were both feeling very lonely. And things went on from that. It wasn’t really because they lusted after each other but they loved each other a lot. And that moment brought them even closer.

The soft kiss Kingsley pressed on her lips, broke her out of her day dream. Kingsley started to unbutton her pants, while softly whispering loving words in her ear. It made her feel a little bolder and her hands started to unbutton his shirt. Even though Kingsley was the more patient one, he still wanted release.

After undressing her, Kingsley kissed her ankles up to her inner thighs. He had enough experience with witches to know that he needed to make them comfortable first. Kissing her flat tummy up to her delectable breasts made Hermione emit a soft giggle.

Hermione felt like she was in heaven, an expert hand was making sure she was wet enough to make it easier for Kingsley to make love to her. Hermione’s moans made it harder for Kingsley to keep a calm and steady pace. The twins weren’t unaffected either. But their time was coming but Hermione needed to have a solo experience before they would both take her on.

Kingsley finally pushed his hard shaft between her puffy lips. Hermione moaned a little harder. It felt so weird to be making love to someone again. Hermione wrapped her right leg around his hip, holding him close to her. Kingsley didn’t move his hips until Hermione gave a sign he could continue. He kissed her long and lovingly before he continued to move his hips. Kingsley was really on the end of his patience. He picked up the pace a bit, the nails on his back and the soft moaning and panting noises in his ear made his dam burst.

His hips were moving harder and faster than before. Hermione’s arched back pushed her breasts higher. He leant down and licked away a lone sweat droplet that was making its way down the valley of her breasts. 

Hermione pulled his lips against hers and moved her hips against his. Kingsley pushed his hips against hers a few more times before finally orgasming.

Hermione was feeling very blissful at the moment but she still needed the twins to complete her evening. Kingsley got off her and kissed her passionately one more time before making room for the twins.

Fabian was laying behind Hermione and kissed the base of the back of her neck. Gideon kissed her hipbone. Hermione felt all warm and fussy. Fabian’s hands tweaked her nipples a little harder than Hermione was used to. Gideon quickly pushed home. Hermione felt too sensitive and the stroking of his hard shaft against her sensitive clit made her shudder.

This evening was going to make her toes curl more than once. Fabian was giving Gideon all the space he needs. Fabian knew that Gideon needed to be the first one, he was always the one that rushed things but now things were different he didn’t want to rush it with Hermione. He really loved her, he didn’t felt that way about anyone else before.

As Gideon really pushed Hermione over the edge, the fact that he already watched Kingsley made love to her he really didn’t last that long. Normally he would be embarrassed, but now he just couldn’t fault himself for not lasting that long. He had been lusting after Hermione for months now and the real thing was so much better than just his imagination and his hand.

Fabian was overjoyed that it was finally his turn. As he slowly pushed his hard shaft deeper and deeper inside Hermione, he took his time. Hermione was really sensitive and a rough pounding wasn’t what she needed now. She needed a more loving approach to end this night on a high. Kingsley and Gideon were watching them. The three weren’t jealous of each other they knew that Hermione loved them all equally. And this wasn’t the first time they shared a witch.

Fabian kissed Hermione before stroking her sides before grasping her hips and slowly but surely moved his hips against hers. He really tried to keep it slow and steady but it was getting harder. Hermione was moaning harder and harder. She felt tighter and tighter. Fabian sucked her neck softly and moved his hips a little harder. He couldn’t stop himself anymore and just let go.

The evening ended for four very satisfied people.


	21. Flashbacks and a visit to the bank

Hermione was going over her notes from the time she spend with Morgana, searching for a bit of information to banish the wreath that would still exist after she dealt with all the horcruxes. Going over the notes with all the potions, she taught back to the lessons she got.

***FLASHBACK***

“Now we are going to talk about healing and potions. Well potions I perfected. You will need them based on my knowledge of the past.” Morgana said before she led Hermione to an area where they would make potions.

“What kind of potions will you teach me?” Hermione said, rolling up the sleeves of her jumper.

“I will teach you an updated version of the wolfsbane, pain potion, vitamin potion and veritaserum. We will make a little stock for when you go so you have a few potions handy when you get there. We will go over a few spells for healing that you will need.”

“But I know the normal healing spells and I can heal the common sprains and bruises.” Hermione said.

“I know that Hermione but the injuries you will encounter are much more severe than that. You need to know how to mend nerves and vanish bones without vanishing the limb or maybe an organ. You need to know how to do the diagnostic spells that healers use. But I will need some help for that.”

“Who can help us here? I mean aren’t we dead?” Hermione asked. But saw a door appearing in the corner.

“Other dead people will help us and there is one that you know here that can help us.” Morgana said before she went to open the door. Someone very familiar stepped out of the door. It was a very curvy woman, a little shorter than Hermione was. The woman had brown curls and golden eyes. Hermione was wrecking her brain to think of who that woman could be.

“Helga, we need your help once more. We need your expertise.” Morgana said as she conjured up some cauldrons.

Hermione stood there baffled. Helga Hufflepuff was going to teach her healing.

***Flashback done***

Helga was a very patient teacher and she was really very sweet. And she was so grateful that Helga taught her those healing skills. Because thanks to Helga, Hermione was feeling whole now. Saving the twins was one of the things she did in this time that made her very proud.

She was flipping a little more through her notes. And she finally came to the right notes she decided to refresh her memory.

_To banish the wreath I need the horcrux shells, basilisk fang and phoenix tears. Runes needed to be drawn on the floor. Best results on the ground of a magical place (Stonehenge, Hogwarts or the old druid site behind Hogsmeade). Best time in the day: sunrise or sunset._

Hermione sighed. She needed phoenix tears, but she refused to ask Dumbledore for any tears of Fawkes. But Morgana said that there would be a few vails of phoenix tears in her vault. Deep in Gringotts, Morgana’s vault was protected by dragons and even a blood sacrifice.

Hermione didn’t want to go to that vault. Not because of the dragons or goblins or whatever, but she would be Lady Le Fay when she claims the vault. It makes it even more complicated. The fact that the three men she liked or even loved, were all lords. Well Fabian and Gideon share the lordship but still. Her being Morgana’s last descendent made the magical world trying to put even more pressure on her having children. But she wasn’t sure she even wanted kids right now let alone three! But if she didn’t do this, everything she worked so hard for these last two months was obsolete. She needed to go to Diagon Alley anyway because she needed a few Christmas gifts for the children and Molly. Well maybe muggle London was a better idea but she would start at Gringotts first.

She made her mind up and apparated to Diagon Alley. She made her way up the steps of the imposing bank. She walked up to the first available teller. But waited very patiently until the teller acknowledged her presence.

“What do you want, witch?” The teller grouched out.

“I want to claim a vault, teller. Can I talk to the director?” Hermione asked.

The teller sent a lower goblin to see if the director was free to see her. Hermione waited a few minutes before the same young goblin came to accompany her to the director. “Good morning, Miss Granger. I’ve been told you want to claim a vault. But as far as I’m aware, the Granger name isn’t an old Wizarding name.”

Hermione smiled. “I know sir, but I have information that I can claim one of the oldest vaults in here.”

The director didn’t say anything but looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

“I want to do the blood ritual to claim the vault of Morgan Le Fay.” Hermione said very calmly. _‘Screw it, our children will be beautiful and sweet, hopefully they will be a few years down the road.’_

The director looked surprised but schooled his features into an emotionless mask again. He took out a bowl, a dagger and a piece of parchment and set it up right in front of her. “If you would be so kind, Miss Granger.”

Hermione took up the dagger and sliced her palm. _‘God damnit, that hurts!’_ And the blood drips slowly into the bowl. Ink starts to appear on the parchment. A very detailed but very beautiful family tree appears on the paper. She saw her own name and traced the line down and there it was. In gold lettering, Morgana Le Fay really was her many times great- grandmother.

“Congratulations, Miss Granger. Or should I say Lady Le Fay?” Ragnok asked.


	22. Yuletide

Christmas Eve had always been Hermione’s favourite day but now it felt a little weird to use the same traditions she had with her parents. Well maybe the twins or Kingsley had their own tradition? They would spend the day at the Burrow on Christmas day but the eve was just for them.

Since claiming the Lady Le Fay title, Kingsley and the twins have been treating her different. She couldn’t put her finger on it but it felt different. They had been looking at her funny and whispered a lot when she had left the room.

The floo roared to life and her three men stumbled out of it. “Hello love.” Fabian was the first one who walked up to her and gave her a kiss on her head. The other two followed swiftly. Hermione put her hands on Kingsley’s chest when he finally pressed a kiss on her cheek. “I want to talk to you guys.”

The three guys looked at each other and felt a little uneasy. Hermione led them to the kitchen where she just flicked her wrist and made the tea kettle, tea cups, sugar and milk float towards the table. When the box with tea flavours finally stopped floating, Hermione looked up into the eyes of her boyfriends, her men? Hermione wasn’t really sure at the moment.

“What’s up, love?” Gideon asked. “Why are you being so weird?” Hermione finally asked after making them stew for a few minutes. “What do you mean?” Kingsley asked, relief was visible on his face.

“I mean you guys have been weird since I told you about me taking up the Le Fay title. Why have you been so on edge?” Hermione asked. Fabian cleared his throat, “well love, there are a few reasons. The first one is that you just painted a bigger target on your head for the death eaters that still roam out there and if Voldemort came back you would be the first one he went after.”

Hermione saw he faltered. “And? What’s the other thing?” Kingsley chuckled softly. “She knows us too well. Hermione, we didn’t want to tell you this because this doesn’t even influence our feelings and thoughts about you.” Hermione looked uncertain. ‘ _What are they implying? What’s going on!?’_

Kinglsey grabbed her hand and stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. “Hermione since both our families know of your change in status, they have been pushing us in marriage with you. They hope to make a permanent agreement between our families and you.”

Hermione looked shocked. “What the hell does your family has to do with this! I don’t want them to mess up what we have. If I didn’t claim the Le Fay title would they be so eager to welcome me to the fold? And before you guys say anything, I know Molly wants me in the family no matter what title I have.” She concluded as she saw the twins were ready to protest. Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

“If something like this or similar ever happens again, just tell me instead of being weird. We can talk this through. Even though I don’t like the budding in both your families do! They don’t even know me. What if I was a bitch? Would they still want me to be their daughter in law?” The three men just nodded their head. “Well, do I really need to meet these people over the holidays?” Gideon walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. “I regret to inform you that you will have to grin and bear it, my sweets.”

It was time to leave for the Burrow. Hermione had all the presents packed in her bottomless bag. “Come on guys! Let’s go, little Ginny is waiting for us.” Hermione smiled. The twins were so protective and excited about their little niece. Even Kingsley was excited. _‘Maybe having a child isn’t that bad? They are really good with children and I have to have three at least. Oh don’t get ahead of yourself Granger, you aren’t even engaged or married! You are in a fucking war so get your head out of the baby zone.’_

The three men came running down and quickly made their way to the Floo. Hermione giggled and followed them through the Floo. The little children were crowding Kingsley and the twins for their presents. Hermione walked in on the twins being mobbed by the little red heads. Hermione walked right up to Molly and picked up little Ginny Weasley. She cooed at the little baby who was yawning.

“Boys, boys! Let your uncles breath for a moment. By the way sweeties, Aunt Hermione has the presents in her little bag, I think.” Arthur said. The little redheads looked around and zeroed in on Hermione. “Aunty Mione! Can we have our presents now?” They crowded her but didn’t try to be so active around Ginny.

“Yes, yes you hooligans.” Hermione chuckled. “You will get the presents” The children cheered. But Hermione continued. “After we’ve eaten mommy’s delicious food!” The children whined a bit but Molly clapped her hands. “Lunch will be ready in a few minutes, boys. So the sooner you boys behave, the sooner you will get to open your presents.” Molly bustled into the kitchen and Hermione gave Ginny to Fabian. The redhead was ecstatic about holding the little child and started cooing at her.

Hermione helped Molly set up the table and flicked her wand. Sippy cups were floating towards the table followed by a few regular glasses. She made sure to sit next to Percy and George. The twins weren’t that rambunctious but Georgie was a really shy boy which Hermione didn’t expect. Hermione loved them all so much but she only had two sides. She chuckled softly, the boys would fight to sit next to her. Hermione called for the boys when Molly floated all the food towards the table. The boys came in laughing and shrieking as they were chased by the twins and Kings.

Bill tried to act to grown up for this. He sat in his first year of Hogwarts so he felt he was too big for that but Hermione grabbed him in a hug and tickled him before giving him a kiss on the top of his head. Bill chuckled and wrapped his arms around his aunty Mione’s waist.

“Come on boys, let’s eat so you little monsters can open your presents.” The adults chuckled as the boys pouted. “Don’t you like us, aunty Mione?” the twins hugged her legs. She ruffled their hairs. “Of course I love you all. Someone has to keep your Uncles in line.” “Hey!” Fabian and Gideon exclaimed.

They quickly sat down and began to eat. She helped the twins cut their meat and saw that Percy had already started cutting his meat but he was struggling. She quickly cut his meat and pressed a kiss on his head. Percy smiled. _‘He’s so cute when he smiles. I hope that this time around he smiles more. Percy the way I knew him, he was so shy and a stickler to the rules.’_

The boys quickly finished eating and started whining a bit for the grown-ups to eat faster. Hermione whispered to Bill that he could divide the presents for everyone and gave her bottomless bag. She had warded the rest of the bag so the tiny hands couldn’t grab anything they didn’t need to grab. The children ran to the living room and were giggling and screaming.

The adults were rounding up the lunch and Fabian picked up little Ginny. The adults sat down in the cosy couches and looked at the gigantic piles the children made for everyone. Molly smiled to her sweet little boys and picked up Ron to put on her lap. _‘Maybe I can change the way Molly coddles on Ron? Not that it was a problem but maybe he had a better view of himself if he wasn't kept such a child for such a long time. Maybe it was the death of her brothers that made Molly squeeze her family even tighter.’_

Hermione oohed and aahed as the boys opened their presents until they grabbed hers. “One by one boys. Percy why don’t you open your present first sweetie?” Percy nodded and carefully ripped of the tape on the wrapping paper. He was being very meticulous. He carefully folded the paper open to reveal a box full books and a plushie of a crup. Percy looked at it with wide eyes and cuddled it close to his chest. He lost his plushie a few months ago just like this one. He looked at the books. It were fun puzzle books full with colouring pages, word puzzles and ordering things. “Thank you Aunty Mione.” “You’re welcome, sweetie.” Percy came up and hugged her tight. She ran her fingers through his hair as he laid his head on her chest.

The twins were next to open up her present. They got a few boxes of Duplo. Arthur was as excited as the twins. They also got a box of magical animals figurines. If you tapped them on the head, they would move and make a sound. “Wow, Aunty Mione. What’s this?”

“That’s Duplo, those are blocks to make a big tower or a house. You can make a house out of these blocks for the animals.” The twins giggled. They shook their boxes and shrieked with pure joy.

“Boys you can play with your toys after everyone opened theirs.” Molly said and the twins stopped their shaking. Bill was the one that opened his present next. It was made up of two riddle books and new Quidditch gloves. “Thank you Aunty Mione!”

Charlie started to rip open his present. He got a plushie dragon. When you pressed his tummy, smoke appeared out of his nose and it roared. Books about dragons and fairy tales from the muggle world completed his present. He had a look of awe on his face. A large smile light up his face before he got up and hugged his aunty.

“Ok Ronnie this is a present for you but your mommy will open it.” She gave the present to Molly who opened it and oohed at the content. Ron got a plushie Quaffle that would hover a foot of the ground but as he grew older it could change to a maximum of 5 feet. There was a spell included with the plushie. A few books about animals, magical and non-magical filled with pictures he could feel.

“And now the last one, for our little Ginny.” Hermione gave Arthur the present to open it. In the present there was a very soft plushie of a unicorn and a few baby grows.

Hermione smiled. “Now have you been very good boys? Because Father Christmas left me something else. But I need to get it at home.” Hermione smiled at Molly and Arthur as she set Percy down on the carpet. She had asked Molly and Arthur if they could have a pet. They finally decided on a half dog, half crup breed. The dog would have a longer life span like than normal and they could feel magic in people. But they wouldn’t be violent unlike crups and they blended in better with muggle dogs.

Hermione quickly flooed back to house. She picked up the little puppy and a box of supplies. As she flooed over with the puppy, she saw the children sitting there with their eyes closed. “Ok you can open them now, my darlings.” The squealing started after they saw the puppy. Hermione sat it down and the puppy began to sniff around and licked Percy’s hand. The boys chuckled and tried to cuddle the puppy as much as possible. Molly warned the boys to be gentle with the puppy and they slowed down their mobbing of the little puppy.

The children had all unpacked their presents and they decided to get acquainted with their new companion. Hermione had one present left. She had gotten drawings from her nephews, a nice knitted sweater and a perfume from Molly and Arthur, Bill and Charlie even made her a homemade tea cup. Well it didn’t really look like a tea cup but she couldn’t stop looking at the tea cup. It really warmed her heart that took the effort to make it for her.

There was only one present left for Hermione and it came from her three men. It was a long slim black box. “Go one, open it love.” Fabian said.

She slowly opened up the box. There was a beautifully crafted bracelet and necklace in the box. The necklace had a vine like design. There were four larger leaves on the necklace which were filled with gemstones. Two Aquamarine ones, a ruby one and a yellow diamond. There was a tear shaped diamond hanging in the middle. Hermione gasped and then she looked down at the bracelet. There were seven stones on that one. The vine design was the same as the bracelet, but the leaves were a lot smaller. On the bracelet there was a sapphire, a cobalt, a rose quartz, an amethyst, two emeralds and a rosy pearl. “Oh guys.” Hermione gasped and a tear threatened to slide down her face. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Because we know how much they mean to you we wanted to in cooperate these little troublemakers. The necklace and the bracelet contain ours, these kids and your birth stones. We hope that you will wear this with pride.” Hermione nodded her head and a few tears made its way down her face. She hugged her three men, she never had such a considerate gift. This was shaping up to be an awesome Christmas.


	23. Making plans

Christmas came and went. Hermione finally met the meddlesome family of Kingsley and the rest of the Prewett clan. _‘Those meetings could have gone a lot better’,_ Hermione sighed. She rubbed her eyes and let her head rest in her hands. Hermione thought back at the meetings that just happened a few hours before.

“Hello Mr and Mrs Prewett, I’m Hermione Granger.” Hermione said as she stretched out her hand to shake theirs.

“Oh it’s just Alexia and Henry, dear.” Alexia smiled at Hermione before gently shaking her hand. Henry smiled and shook her hand a little more forceful before he turned his attention on the little rascals that were running around. Alexia lead them into the living room where one person was already seated. _‘Oh god no…’_ Hermione thought.

“I thought your boys were going to bring the LeFay heiress around. It seems like they picked up a stray.” The nasal voice of Muriel Prewett made the hairs on the back of Hermione’s back stand up. _‘How can she be such a cow? I mean Henry seems quite nice.’_

The twins surrounded Hermione as Kingsley put his hands around her waist and pulled her against him. It was the beginning of an afternoon filled with high pitched squeals as Hermione played with the Weasley boys followed by tutting of the lips and sneering remarks. That woman was getting on Hermione’s last nerve before the twins quickly reminded the family that they had another appointment to attend to. Hermione was so glad that she had a break from Muriel but what came next was almost as nerve wrecking.

Normally Hermione would just meet Kingsley’s father, Johnathan, but apparently his father had called the whole family together. Kingsley’s two older sisters were there with their little children. And they wanted to make sure that the woman that put her claws in their little brother was worth him. They started asking all those impossible questions: where she came from, what her parents thought of her perverted ways living together out of wedlock, if she knew how much Kingsley was worth, if she planned on working,…

They came up with the weirdest questions. They even asked what kind of jam she liked because according to them Kingsley couldn’t be happy with a women who liked blackberry of raspberry jam because that was an indicator of bad taste. Of course raspberry jam was one of Hermione’s favourite. The visit with the Shacklebolt family didn’t last that long. The twins took Hermione back home so Kingsley could speak to his family. The twins tried to cheer Hermione up but she just needed some time alone.

What did those people even meddle with? They didn’t have a say in their relationship. Well… not really? But Hermione knew this had been an important day for all of them. Hermione wanted to feel accepted as much as the boys wanted their family’s blessing.

 _‘How could they change their opinion so quickly? I mean, just a few days ago they told the guys to propose to me just because I’m the LeFay heiress. Maybe I shouldn’t have said Granger? But that’s who I am, aren’t I? I’m still Hermione Granger, the last heiress of LeFay. Why should my last name matter?’_ But she already knew that answer didn’t she? ‘ _The blood supremacy. The damned thing I fought against my whole life is even more prominent now. I will need to use the power the LeFay name has to give the Granger name more worth in this backwards community.’_

Hermione, now more than ever, was ready to be a political force to be reckoned with. Kingsley and the twins checked up on her. But instead of seeing her quiet subdued, Hermione was planning. The scratching of her quill on the parchment was almost hypnotic. Hermione cleared her throat.

“I need your help.” Hermione said when the guys looked at her. They needed their head, relieved that they were finally allowed to do more than just put Hermione back together.

During the planning of her political influence her mind strayed to the last horcrux. When she destroyed the ring, she figured out that she couldn’t really postpone going to Hogwarts any more. It made her wonder if the Death eaters would survive the destruction of the diadem. It made her think back at the trail of the disgusting rat.

_ Begin Flashback _

Hermione had finally destroyed the first horcrux, when Madam Bones had send a message to Hermione through Kingsley to attend the trail of that rat. Kingsley was waiting for her. Kingsley smiled at her, they were growing closer and closer. The twins and Kingsley were the friends she desperately needed. Alice and Lily were friendly with her but still it was difficult to meet with them when baby Harry and Neville were there too. Kingsley gave her a quick hug before he led her to one of the court rooms, where the Wizengamot was waiting.

Hermione was called in as a witness for the trail. Hermione stepped into the grand room and was led to one of the benches closer to where the Wizengamot members would sit. Madam Bones nodded at her before calling Shacklebolt to her. Kingsley quickly left the room out one of the side doors and came back a few minutes later, dragging the rat with him as the other aurors in the room closed it off.

Madam Bones made sure that Dumbledore wasn’t there. She didn’t like him that much and she really wanted to push the veil for this one. And when someone asked her about it she could honestly say that Albus had other duties that day, namely getting his beard groomed and shopping for other flamboyant robes. The owl that would give him his invitation to this court day would get lost until this evening. She cleared her throat and the members took their places. Pettigrew was placed on the chair in the middle of the room. The shackles rattled quite loudly before making sure Pettigrew couldn’t go anywhere.

“Dear members of the Wizengamot, we’ve all heard the rumours of the disappearance of You-Know-Who. Most of you also noticed that Lord and Lady Potter as well as Lord and Lady Longbottom had disappeared for a while. Most of us feared the worst, but I can assure you they are in good health. Today I bring before you the culprit that has been feeding You-Know-Who with information and almost was guilty on the murder of some of the most prominent members of our society.” This made the members of the Wizengamot whisper furiously. The shock on their face was apparent. A lot of the members had lost a few of their family members to the Dark Lord. Was that slip of a man partly responsible?

Hermione was looking around. There were a few journalists in the room who were positively gleeful. They could smell the exclusive from miles away. Hermione was glad Skeeter wasn’t there. Although Hermione wasn’t really on her radar at this moment in time, she still didn’t really want to see Skeeter.

“Let’s not delay this interrogation any further. Aurors, administer the acquired three drops of Veritaserum.” Kingsley pried open Pettigrew’s mouth, to put the three drops in his mouth.

Pettigrew was still fighting it but the emotions on his face became less prominent. Madame Bones proceeded to ask him questions. They started out with stating his name and date of birth. Then the questions proceeded towards the Potters and the Longbottoms and his part in their disappearance. He told them how he sold out the Potters to Voldemort and he hinted at Bellatrix where to find information about the whereabouts of the Longbottom family.

The members were outraged. If this bastard could sell out one of his best friends, what would he be able to inflict upon others? Madam Bones cleared her throat and banged the gavel. “Let’s proceed.” The next question was what he had inflicted upon others. He started his long list of victims and misdeeds. When he came to the point of the Prewett Twins and their death, Hermione was called forth as a witness. Hermione was asked what happened to the twins. Hermione carefully explained every injury they had. And that they survived the ordeal.

Hermione finally looked at Pettigrew’s face. He looked horrible. His skin was greyish and his eyes were hollow. He tried to struggle and resist the chains again but he couldn’t keep it up. His aura was weaker than the last time she had seen him. Maybe Voldemort asked more magic from his followers to sustain his soul and magic now that he didn’t have a body or an active soul shard to power them.

Hermione was thanked and escorted back to the witness bench. Pettigrew proceeded to tell about his misdeeds that lead to the death of the McKinnon family and Dorcas Meadows. An elder woman in the public rows started to sob. Hermione guessed it could have been Dorcas’ mother. Bones stopped the interrogation and ordered one of the aurors to escort the woman out of the room and help her calm down.

Pettigrew confessed to a few other murders, mostly muggleborns and blood traitors. When he was silent for five minutes, Bones talked to the members of the Wizengamot. “Dear members, here is the evidence that this rat lived among us. Now the dark lord is vanished, we can’t afford to let his little servant live. We as a magical community need to be strong and punish those that deserve to be punished. We need to set an example for our children, so that they don’t have to suffer. We need to be strong and squeeze the darkness out of our community so something as this can’t happen again. I want to ask to highest punishment for this endangerment of our community. Justice demands a life for a life. Dear lords and ladies, I want to ask for the veil. It’s our humane way of dealing with scum like this. Please cast your vote now.”

Only three or four member abstained from voting and the rest voted positive. Pettigrew didn’t deserve the veil if you asked Hermione. He had to get the same treatment he gave the twins or McKinnon or Meadows or the dozens of muggleborns and blood traitors he killed. Madam Bones banged her gavel once more. “Dear members, I suggest we proceed with the punishment as soon as possible if you all agree.” Almost everyone nodded their head. “Aurors, take him to the death chamber and wait for me. I will follow along with three of the elder members of the Wizengamot to observe the punishment. Bones banged her gavel again and the court adjourned.

_ End flashback _

Hermione decided that even if the death eaters survived the destruction of the last Horcrux, they would lose half of their magic. After the diadem would be destroyed, the death eaters wouldn’t be a threat anymore. But Hermione made sure they would lose as much of their social standing, so they couldn’t stand in her way.

The only thing missing was a cackling laugh to accompany her plan. The wizarding world didn’t know what was coming.


	24. The last one

When she planned out her ticket to getting into Hogwarts, Lily and Alice stumbled out of the floo. Both holding their little baby boys close to their chest to protect their eyes. “Stop working for a second Hermione! We need a little more girl time.”

Hermione ran her hands through her hair. “I know Lily, but I really need to think about how I will end it. So I can just move on to the more important things.”

“Like a wedding?” Alice said, grinning like a loon. As Hermione turns around and glares at Alice, she just wiggles her eyebrows. Hermione just snorted. “Girls, I’m serious I need to do one more thing and You-know-who can’t come back. So please I really need the time to think about how I can do this.” Lily was nodding her head and made her way back to the floo but Alice just came over and started to look over Hermione’s shoulder at the plan she already had written down.

“We can help you get into Hogwarts.” Alice said. Lily put down Harry next to Neville who was already playing with his dragon plushie. Lily also came over and pulled Hermione’s plan away from her. Alice ran up to Lily and started to whisper about the plan. Hermione tried to grab the plans back but failed. Lily gave the plan back but she and Alice didn’t stop whispering.

Hermione got a little annoyed. _‘I need to do this alone. I need to continue to plan and just kill off Voldemort. I need to get them out of here.’_ Hermione tried it again. “Look, guys I’m glad you came over but today really isn’t a good time.” Alice snorted. “Just let us help you Hermione. We know more people inside of Hogwarts than you at the moment and I know that Dumbledore isn’t at the castle this weekend.”

Hermione huffed. _‘Why didn’t I know that the grey bastard wasn’t there this weekend? Oh right I don’t have anyone in Hogwarts that would help me.’_ Hermione just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine! You both better get yourself comfortable right now. This is going to be a long afternoon. I’ll make some coffee.”

Lily and Alice smiled at each other. This wasn’t really the girl time they had in mind but they would take a rain check for the evening filled with wine, movies and food. Hermione came back with a tray floating behind her filled with cookies and cups of coffee.

* * *

The plan was in place. They had worked on it for a few hours before Neville and Harry became fussy and needed their nap. The plan was kind of solid. Lily would take James’ invisibility cloak and they would take her to Hogwarts. They would try to distract the staff as Hermione was going to search for the diadem. Morgana had told her it was in the room of requirement but she didn’t really tell her where exactly so she really needed all the time Alice and Lily could give her.

Hermione packed her little bag and secured it on the belt of her jeans as Lily and Alice strolled into the room. They were carrying Harry and Neville. They were part of the distraction. Lily took a little package out of the pocket of her jeans. “James sends his regards.”

“Ok how did you get it that small? I know that you can’t really put spells on it to make it that small.” Hermione was looking at the little package. “We put it in an undetectable little pocket so it would be easier to carry with this little munchkin.” Lily tickled baby Harry. Harry flailed his arms and giggled. His little chubby hands tried to grab chunks of Lily’s hair. But Lily grabbed his little hand before he could yank the little chunk of hair he managed to catch. Kingsley made sure Hermione had an amulet which made it impossible for the wards to detect her.

They apparated just outside the Hogsmeade village. McGonagall knew Alice and Lily were coming to introduce their little babies to the staff. Hermione just hoped that the babies were enough of a distraction to give her enough time. As Alice and Lily walked into the Great Hall, the oohing and awing made Hermione chuckle. She was lucky Neville and Harry were still cute.

Hermione quickly left behind the baby craze and made her way up the seven flights of stairs, using as many shortcuts she could think of. When she finally arrived at the seventh floor, she wasn’t there alone. Mad eye was there. Hermione cursed softly. This was going to make it harder. Even though he couldn’t really look through the cloak, she knew Mad eye was there for a reason.

“Miss Granger, I can’t see you but I can hear your breathing.” Hermione cursed softly. “And cursing.” Hermione tried not to grumble but failed. “I need to say something before I leave this floor and won’t be back for four hours. I know there is something going on between you and Dumbledore. I don’t even know why and I don’t need to know. But I believe you have a good reason to not trust him. I did my own little research. There was no real reason why the Potters had to be attacked. I looked for the prophecy you talked about but there wasn’t one available in the hall of prophecies. But I’m sure you already knew that. I won’t keep you much longer but just know I won’t stand in your way. I won’t openly defy Albus right now because I don’t have enough evidence but my research isn’t over. I hope you find what you need, Ms Granger.” Mad eye turned around and made his way down the corridor.

* * *

Hermione just ran out of the room of requirement. The diadem knew it was the last one and was extremely volatile. She needed to destroy it now! She couldn’t wait for Lily or Alice because she didn’t want to expose the babies to that kind of evil. She apparated back home. She didn’t take the time to protect the room of the magical backlash. She needed to destroy it now. She took it out of her bag and the black wisps of magical backlash were stronger than with the others.

Hermione dropped a few drops of Basilisk venom on it and the magical backlash knocked Hermione against the wall. Her head was hurting and her back felt sore. The pain made her lose consciousness. The black wisps of magical backlash lessened and the tar like substance spilling out of the diadem hardened. Voldemort was no more, it was finally done but not without consequence.


	25. Consequences

** Sacred Twenty-eight turn to the Sacred eleven **

_ Yesterday morning the official listing of the pure blooded families changed. Suddenly sixteen of the most prestigious families disappeared from the list. The ministry is trying to solve the mystery. The only clue they have at the moment is that the families that disappeared from the list were connected to You-Know-Who in some way. This reporter will keep you updated on the ministry’s research.  _

Kingsley paced around the room. He and the twins had been living in fear for a few days. When they came home from work a few days ago, they found Hermione unconscious on the floor with the house buzzing from the overload of dark magic. Hermione still hadn’t woken up, it had been two days since they found her laying there so fragile looking. Lily and Alice had been over both days to help them a little with their housework. James, Sirius and Remus were now trying to distract him and the twins. Hermione looked so weird lying there so still, in that enormous bed.

Kingsley sighed and walked back into the room. Fabian was softly caressing the back of Hermione’s hand with his thumb. Gideon placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Sirius was softly talking to Remus and James. “I’m feeling kind of bad that we treated her like that when we met her.” James nodded his head.

And out of nowhere a soft croaky voice said. “Yeah, you guys were kind of asshats.” Hermione slightly moved her head but didn’t open her eyes.

“Hermione? Are you ok? Can you open your eyes?” Kingsley said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I am ok but everything hurts. I can’t open my eyes at the moment the lighting is too harsh right now.”

Fabian flicked his wand and the lighting dimmed. Little bulbs of candle light flickered in the corners of the room. “Guys! Come on let’s eat, Hermione isn’t going to wake up any faster with you not eating.” Lily said as she walked into the room.

“Well lucky I’m awake now.” Hermione said, her voice sounding really tired. “Hermione! Alice, she’s awake!” Hermione cringed. “Oh god I’m so sorry Hermione.” Lily looked a little sheepish. Hermione smiled and slightly opened her eyes. “It’s ok. Take these guys with you and make them eat something.” Lily nodded her head.

Alice came in to check up on her and gave her another pain potion. Hermione fell asleep again, the twins and Kingsley sat next to her again. The knot in their chest finally loosened a bit.

* * *

Hermione was still bedridden after two days. Alice controlled her vital functions. They were okay but her magic was still depleted. It make her still very fragile and exhausted. Since she couldn’t really do anything other than lie in bed and rest she decided to do some more research into the laws about the patriarchal government. Kingsley decided to keep her company while the twins had to go into the ministry.

She was working herself up again about the unfairness of those old fat bastards. “Hermione?” Kingsley asked. “Yeah? What’s wrong? You’ve been grumbling a lot for the last hour.” Hermione sighed. “It’s not fair how women and muggleborns are treated in those stupid laws. I mean what the hell is up with a law that makes women a possession if they don’t have magical parents. How can this stupid law even exist!”

Kingsley tried to calm her down but Hermione was on a war path. “I mean how dare they assume women are just possessions to be had? I knew the magical community was very backwards but still. How could it be that bad? I mean listen to this. When a pureblooded witch or wizard is attacked by someone other than another pureblooded witch or wizard, the witch or wizard can demand the life of the attacker. I mean if I touch of bump into someone by accident and he or she is a pureblood and hates me, he or she can say I need to die. I mean what?”

Hermione just sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. “You’ve forgotten that you can’t be killed by that. You are a pureblood now, Hermione.” Kingsley softly said but apparently that wasn’t the right thing to say. Hermione turned towards him. “No one knows that I’m the heir of Morgana, well your family and friends do but the rest of the world doesn’t. I’m still a mudblood, that isn’t worth being on the underside of their shoes. I’m not even worth being alive.”

Kingsley pulled her close and ran his fingers through her hair. “I know my love, but we are going to change it all. Me and the twins are going to help you navigate those political waters. Potter, Black and Longbottom will do their parts too but we need you to get better first. You need to rest and make sure your magic can regenerate.”

Hermione grumbled a bit but slid a bit further down in bed and put away the books. “If I sleep now, will you still be here when I wake up?” Kingsley smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead. “Of course I will my love.”


	26. The last mission

A few months had passed and Hermione didn’t stay still. She had a plan to overthrow the archaic laws, she finally retook her NEWTS and tried the Potions mastery test for the hell of it. She finally became Misses Shacklebolt-Prewett and she finally felt at home in this time.

Hermione was fiddling with her dress. She felt quite nervous for the first Wizengamot session she was going to attend. She almost ticked off every chore Morgana had given her but she was going to start the most daunting task.

_ Begin Flashback _

“Hermione, I want to talk to you about after you defeat Voldemort and his horcruxes.” Morgana said.

“Do you see another Dark Lord rising up when Voldemort dies?” Hermione asked, her hands raking through her hair.

“No, nothing like that. As far as I can see there won’t be a dark lord for years to come when Voldemort dies if you succeed in the mission I’m going to explain right now. As you know better than I do, being a woman and a muggleborn in Magical England isn’t easy. I want you to start a movement to change this.”

“You mean like the suffragettes in the 1900’s?” Hermione asked.

Morgana nodded. “Yeah something like that. I think that giving muggleborns a vote will be easier than asking for a better treatment of house-elves or goblins. You will need every supporter you can manage. Especially Black and Potter will be instrumental to this cause. They have a lot of support they can put behind it but I know that when you want that support you will have to go through Lupin and Evans. I mean Black and Potter will be more than happy to help you but Evans and Lupin will speed it up. The Prewett-twins and Shacklebolt will also be a major advantage.”

“Wait, the twins and Kingsley? When will I meet them, I mean when will I become someone who they will follow into politics? The Kingsley that I know never wanted anything to do with the Wizengamot, he was just happy to be an auror.”

Morgana chuckled softly. “He doesn’t care about politics unless it is something that he really thinks is worth his time and effort. You know him good enough to know that he isn’t one of those pure blooded wizards that even gives a fuck about blood status. And the Prewett-twins are so much like their sister. As long as you are a decent person they will like you no matter what, so they will be ready to support it. Trying to get more rights for Muggleborns will be one of the more daunting tasks. I mean granting half-bloods the right to become the Head of an ancient House, even if they weren’t blasted of the family tree, is almost impossible so I wish you good luck.”

Hermione chuckled. “You really weren’t kidding that it would be a mission that never ends. Don’t get me wrong I’m excited to be the front runner granting my children and people like me more rights in a world where I never felt like I belonged, but I don’t really know where to start. I mean I know I want to make it easier for them to be able to inherit from purebloods, the welcome of new muggleborns in the magical world, a new lesson like Muggle studies. Is there something that I missed?”

Morgana smiled. “That will be a starting point. If you feel like you are able to push these changes through you can always think about the fair treatment of creatures but I think that if you focus on the fair treatment of muggleborns first, you’ll be on the right track.”

“So any advice?” Hermione asked, writing all her thoughts and goals down.

“I think you need to take a que from Black and Potter. They will know how to navigate the political landscape and they will know who will be open to follow you in this. I mean the light families will be open for the change but it will be the grey families that you need to feel out for where they stand. I don’t recommend to research the laws until you are ready to change them. There will be laws in place to hold back women from achieving their full potential but they will be easily overthrown.”

_ End flashback _

Hermione couldn’t stop thinking about that conversation with Morgana. She couldn’t help thinking that women didn’t have a lot more rights than muggleborns. Sure they could vote and they could work but they couldn’t really head an ancient house. Augusta Longbottom came to mind but she never was the head of house even when Alice and Frank were incapacitated in her time, she was just the regent of the house. She was managing the house until a male was ready to pick up the lordship again. That was one of the things Hermione thought was so stupid and made it easier for a house to die out. The laws about inheriting isn’t that great and the thoughts/ unwritten laws about how women are only allowed an allowance is so stupid.

Hermione was sure that the younger pureblooded wizards didn’t mind their wives inheriting the title of lady without another lord in the wings waiting to take over. But it was the minds of the older pureblooded men that she wanted to change.

She was sure that Kingsley, Fabian and Gideon would love that she became their lady and would love any children they got even if there wasn’t a mini lord in that no doubt big bunch of children. She just didn’t know what to expect from that bunch of pureblooded old farts but she knew that Lily and Alice would help her make more plans on how to deal with them.

James and Sirius could maybe even give a little material to persuade members to vote positive on the law changes. She didn’t really want to bribe or blackmail someone but she wouldn’t be above using it.


	27. Wizengamot Chaos

The clacking of her own heels on the marbled floor of the Atrium, was the only sound she heard as she made her way to the elevators. James and Sirius were already at the Wizengamot meeting. Kingsley and the twins would be there shortly. Arthur was on his way, he needed to help Molly with a sick little Ginny and twins who were a little bit crazy. The sound of someone running behind her made her flinch but the voice made her relax again. “Hermione! Hold the door will you?”

Hermione stepped inside the elevator and made sure Arthur could step in the same one. “Thank you.” Arthur wheezed a bit. Molly made sure Arthur was looking presentable, his robes looked smart and without any spots on it.

“So Arthur, ready for your first Wizengamot meeting?” Hermione smiled.

Arthur looked quiet uncomfortable. “Not really. I never really liked politics but if I can help Molly and Ginny have a better life by becoming a member of the Wizengamot, it’s something I will do. Besides the extra galleons for sitting in the chamber is something that’s more than welcome.”

Hermione nodded her head. ‘ _Maybe I need to talk to the twins about Molly’s part of the heritage from the Prewett family. Maybe if they get it now they don’t have to pinch every penny? I mean when the twins and her parents were killed last time, she couldn’t use the thousands of galleons that were sitting there in Gringotts. Maybe now even though the twins aren’t killed, if something happened to them, the money would again just sit in the vaults.’_ Hermione put it on the top of her mental to do list. But first she needed to dominate the room.

She finally arrived at courtroom 12. She slowly pushed open the doors and sat down in the spectator’s gallery. Members of the Wizengamot were softly chatting between themselves. Kingsley smiled at her and gave a little wave, which made the twins turn around and smirk in her direction. _‘Oh god thank god they are already mine. They would kill me with those smirks.’_

The banging of the gavel on wood made the buzzing of whispered conversations die down. “Order, order. Please esteemed Lords and Ladies take your seats. Meeting will begin. Court scribe are you ready?” “Yes minister” a young woman said as she shuffled her piece of parchment while making sure her quill is sharp enough. Fudge, who banged the gavel, was looking quite pleased with the young women’s open top or the fact that her skirt cut of at the beginning of her thigh.

_‘It seems he wasn’t only pathetic in my time. He always have been pathetic.’_

The sound of banging got Hermione out of her musings. “Order! Order! Let Lord Shacklebolt speak.” “Thank you minister. As I was saying, I wanted to bring up the injustice that our fellow witches and wizards have to face. My fellow lords and ladies, we have been fighting so long and hard to rid our community from the evil that had the chance to grow into our society. It had the space and potential to eradicate us all. But it has been stopped. The prejudice is the next thing that we need to destroy. I want to turn your attention to a few empty chairs here in the council. The seat of McNair, Le strange and Malfoy are empty just to mention a few. We need to do something about this.”

Kingsley took a little sip of water before continuing his impassioned speech. Kingsley was always going to be the one who had to put forth their ideas. He had the respect he gained from being one of the senior aurors that served when Voldemort was active and even a few months after he was defeated, Kingsley was one of the few the public was awe-struck by. The twins had preferred to stay on the background so Kingsley had taken the forefront with James and Sirius.

“I want to introduce this grand body to a witch I think illustrates the point I’m trying to make. Hermione, will you please come down?”

Hermione made her way down the wooden stairs and stood on the platform before the Wizengamot. Kingsley stood from his stool and made his way down to her. He softly grasped her hand and ran his thumb over her wedding band, the one he and the twins combined out of three individual rings for her.

“This my esteemed colleagues is Hermione Shacklebolt- Prewett. She will want for nothing being mine and Fabian and Gideon’s wife but we are taking away a big advantage for our community with rules that are still in place now. While they are so outdated that even the muggles aren’t using these laws anymore!”

The uproar that it caused was something they hoped for. Even though the dark families were gone, there were grey families that didn’t mind women and muggleborns living among them as wizards and witches but giving them responsibility or even worse access to the Wizengamot was a step to far. By comparing to the muggle laws and treatment of women and other people, they tried to get the Wizengamot eager to prove they were better.

“My dear wife is a muggle born witch, or so she always thought. Blood tests in Gringotts proved that she was more than meets the eye. I have the results of the blood test here with me verified by king Ragnok the fourth of Gringotts.”

A few gasps were heard when Kingsley unrolled the scroll with a flourish. “The result of the blood test concludes that we, esteemed witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, can finally welcome back a previously extinct house back into our fold. She is the last living heir of the house of Le Fay. The last living descendant of the greatest witch that ever roamed this earth. She is also the one that vanquished the Dark Lord.”

Kingsley decided that if the Wizengamot was smart, they would start asking questions. About the laws, about how this could be,… What he didn’t expect was the sheer stupidity of some of the members of the Wizengamot.

“How can that slip of a witch defeat the Dark Lord? She looks like she couldn’t punch a hole in a flour bag.”

Before Kingsley could respond, Hermione weaved her wand in an intricate manner, replaying her memory of her fight with Voldemort. James gasped when he finally saw what Hermione had been through, before he had to yell and curse at her. He knew she wasn’t showing it to make him feel bad but he really did. He was sure that he the right to think she was strange and dangerous at the beginning but now… He couldn’t help but adore her. She was standing up to get better treatment for Lilly, she loved Lilly and Harry so much and she made sure he was still around to watch Harry grow up. He really wanted to help her with this. No, He needed to do this.

“I second that we need a total revision of the laws that have been made all those years and that we have abided without question. I love my wife too much to make her something she’s not. I don’t want her to be a housemother when her greatest wish is to be a teacher. But laws that we govern with this body is making it hard for her. Maybe we need more women to show us the way of moving forward and ensure that we as a community do right by every witch or wizard in Great Brittan.

What they didn’t expect was a thunderous applause. But there was still securities in life; ‘when a Potter spoke, people listened.’


	28. Chaos continued

The meeting had been broken up and given a break for 5 minutes to regroup and talk amongst themselves. Kingsley and James were very sought after. A lot of people wanted to ask what kind of changes they would implement and especially a lot of women were asking how far they wanted to take it. How far they wanted to drag that archaic set of laws into the 20th century and what they wanted to see changed specifically.

Those 5 minutes proved to be too short for everyone to talk to James or Kingsley to see how they wanted to do this and what they had in mind to change. But Hermione had already succeeded, people started to think about what they wanted to change, what they thought about those laws,…

But then chaos started. “Hem Hem, Minister, can I ask what Mister Potter and Mister Shacklebolt want to achieve with this. I mean what’s their next step, giving beasts like centaurs and werewolves the same rights as we have, pure blooded wizards and witches, we who earned our place in this society? Is their plan to bring our standards so low that even muggles could walk into this sacred establishment? Is their plan to make us lose our values and individuality? Women and muggleborns don’t need more rights. As long as they remember their place they don’t need more than they have now.” Umbridge concluded and sat herself down. She had a smirk on her face as she searched the tribunes to look for Hermione. But meanwhile she tried to psych out Hermione, a lot of the other members of the Wizengamot tried to rebuff until James stood up and silence descended on the room again.

“Since Madame Umbridge’s questions were addressed to me and Lord Shacklebolt I’ll answer them to the best of my ability. But as Madame Umbridge brings up out pureblood costums and values, she forgets the most important rules of this room. While I would have never pointed out her mistakes but if Madame Umbridge wants to make a point of following our costums, she needs to address every Lord and Lady in this room with the right title, which she didn’t. It’s a slight to Lord Shacklebolt and me to not be recognized as the Lords we are. Our ancient and Noble house have more weight to it, than Madame Umbridge’s spot on the Wizengamot simply because she has a slightly higher position in the Ministry than other department heads. Maybe Minister Fudge needs to think about who he gives certain position’s to.”

James wasn’t even nearly done but the applause he received at this part of his speech was already deafening. Umbridge sank back in her chair and felt like she would make sure that Potter would be number one on her get even list. James took the opportunity to take a sip of water, so that he was ready when the applause died down.

“But to comment on her argument, I hope we can become an open institution where muggleborns and women are welcomed in even the most prominent positions. I hope, my fellow Lords and Ladies, that Wizarding Brittan will evolve that werewolves and centaurs have the same basic human rights we already enjoy. Otherwise the future of wizarding Brittan will become bleak. There are a lot of people who were infected in the war by Greyback that pushed them to the outskirts of society, just because they don’t have the same right as we have. Many have fled to France or Germany because they do, they will treat them as any other citizen. They get free health care, they get free Wolfsbane potion, and they have a better chance of getting hired than they do here. So why would they stay here in Brittan and let their wisdom and creativity go to waste?”

Sirius had to speak up for a moment and tapped James on his lower back. James took his place again and gave Sirius the opportunity to speak his heart. “My fiancé is one of the kindest, most generous, kind-hearted people that I know and it hurts me that he can’t be treated the same as everyone else because he got bitten when he was four years old. He never had the privilege to be treated like everyone else. He never knew better than to be looked down upon and sneered at in public. And he never complained, he never sneered back. He just took it like a burden he needed to bare because he knows how this community operates and he doesn’t expect more from us. Now I want to stand up for him and fight. Fight for his equal rights, for the right to walk along Diagon Alley without people looking at me funny because I’m holding his hand. Fight for his right to the get the same service in shops as I do when we go get the same item. I want to fight for him and others that have no voice inside this room but desperately need to say something. I support Lord Potter’s views. We need to change.”

Since there was no dark house left to oppose or rage about the unfair treatment or even say that the beasts get what they deserve, the second wave of applause was even greater as the first one. James stood up again and decided to make it short.

“Dear Lords and Ladies, the only thing I want to do is see that my Harry has a better understanding of this world. But also that this world is better for my son. A world were his mother isn’t a second class citizen or his honorary uncle classed as a beast. My son will respect everyone from the house-elves that help him reach his goals to the minister of magic, like I was taught by my father. I hope that we, the Wizengamot, sculpt a better world for my son, where there are no second or even third class citizens. Just people thriving in a magical Brittan.”

He got a standing ovation for his speech and smiled at Hermione. She put her two thumbs up and finally got the sense of fulfilment at achieving another big step in her masterplan.

Fudge banged his gavel and slowly stood to address his fellow witches and wizards. “My fellow Lords and Ladies, it is my great pleasure to grant Lord Potter my personal and political help in this endeavour. I suggest Madame Shacklebolt-Prewett brings before us the laws that need a revamp. I also hope that this body supports me in the decision to fire Madame Umbridge from her position as undersecretary. I find her lack of empathy for her own gender and the biggest part of our community disgusting. I’ll be looking for an undersecretary that will help me achieve this and push the magical community into a new era of understanding and compassion.”

Fudge started blushing, he never had such a reaction on his speech at the end of a session. The twins and Shacklebolt made their way to Hermione to congratulate her and pepper her face with kisses. James and Sirius were making their way to the little group with huge smiles on their faces. 


	29. Kingsley's night in

The twins visited Molly and Arthur that night. They promised they would look after the kids so Molly and Arthur could have a night for themselves. Hermione was feeling a little tired and she opted to stay at home and read some. Kingsley was still working when they left so they thought he would like to relax when he came home and not change some dirty nappy.

Hermione had changed into her pyjama’s. She was finally settled into the sofa under a blanket Molly made for her, getting a head start on her project of changing the laws when Kingsley made his way through the floo. Kingsley came out of the fire and dusted off his cloak. “Hello my dearest.”

Hermione smiled and leaned up. Kingsley pressed his lips softly against hers. A soft moan escaped her lips. Kingsley smiled against her lips. His hand rested on her waist, his thumb swiping against the underside of her breast. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. Kingsley laughed and pulled her up to him. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to bed.

“The best way to come home after such a long day of those stuffy old men.” He pressed a soft kiss under her ear. “I love coming home to you.” Kingsley said before he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, down her nose, ending at her lips. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt.

“You have me all to yourself this night. What ever shall we do to fill that evening?” Hermione grinned impishly. Kingsley threw her on the bed and took off his shirt. Hermione licker her lower lip. _‘How do I deserve so much love?’_

Kingsley crawled on top of her and proceeded to kiss her slowly but passionately, her toes started curling. Kingsley moved on to her neck and down her chest. The satin fabric of her pyjama’s did nothing to hide her erect nipples. Kingsley sucked the pebbled nipple into his mouth. The feeling of his warm mouth and the softness of her satin top made her moan louder and louder. “Kingsley don’t tease me please.”

Kingsley smirked as he looked up at her. He slowly unbuttoned her satin top and used his hands to let the top fall open. His hands softly caressed up her sides and he pressed soft butterfly kisses around her nipples down her belly towards the edge of her satin sleeping shorts. His hands gripped the edge of her sleeping shorts and her panties and pulled them down her legs.

He kissed his way back up her left leg, making his way up to her quim. “You are already so ready for me my love. I’m not the only one excited to have a little time for ourselves it seems.” Hermione moaned softly. Kingsley sucked her clit into his mouth, his teeth grazing the sensitive nub. Hermione gasped for air and arched her back. The pleasure overload made her feel light like a feather.

Kingsley smirked as he slowly pressed two fingers inside, massaging the spongy flesh inside. He kissed Hermione’s neck, leaving behind a love bite. Hermione couldn’t stop falling over the edge and she felt weightless. Kingsley kissed her sweetly, slowly withdrawing his fingers before tasting her essence on his fingertips. “mmmh so sweet my love.”

Kingsley crawled off her and took off his pants and boxers. Hermione sat up on her knees and she pulled him to her again. “I want to ride you Kingsley. I want to show you how much I missed you today.”

Kingsley smiled. He loved it when she was on top. Hermione was so sexy when she decided how fast or slow she wanted him to go. Kingsley sat down on the bed and Hermione straddled his lap, slowly sliding his hard length inside her. Kingsley put his hands on her hips and helped her slide all the way down his length. Her warmth engulfed him. Kingsley threw his head back.

“Oh god my love. You feel so good. This feels like coming home.” Kingsley moaned out.

Hermione smiled and peppered his neck with kisses. Her hips gyrated in a slow pace almost excruciatingly slow. Kingsley’s hands rested on her hips, moving her hips a little faster. Kingsley moaned. “Oh my love. I’m almost there.”

“Come for me Kingsley. Fill me up.” Hermione gyrated harder. She kissed him passionately, silencing the moan as he came. Hermione rest her forehead against his. “I love you Kingsley.”

Kingsley breathed heavily. “I love you too my love. Is it jinxing it that I’m hoping that you get pregnant now?”

Hermione chuckled and rested her head against his chest. “I hope not.” Hermione said while blushing. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be a mother but I wouldn’t object to it. I know you and the twins will be great fathers. When I see you guys play with the little Weasleys my heart is just full of love. I just want one of our own.”

Kingsley looked at Hermione with love in his eyes. “I love you so.”

Hermione got off his lap and laid down in his arms. They were too tired to wait up for the twins.

When Fabian and Gideon returned from babysitting they found Hermione resting her head on Kingsley’s chest. They smiled at each other. “You know Gid, never thought we could be this lucky.” Fabian smiled as he slowly undressed, trying not to wake up Hermione and Kingsley.

Gideon smiled, already sliding under the covers. “I know Fab, I never had the hope we could have what Molly has with Arthur and their little Quidditch team but now I want my own Quidditch team as long as Hermione wants that too. I can’t wait for her to be pregnant with our child.”

Gideon wrapped his arms around a murmuring Hermione. Fabian leaned over to press a kiss on Hermione’s temple and got under the covers. Soon the twins were in dreamland. 


	30. Exposed

Dumbledore paced around his round room. That blasted Hermione Granger, Le Fay or whatever she was now. She fucked up all his carefully laid out plans. The Potters were still alive as were the Longbottoms. There was so much wrong with that.

She was messing with the laws. ‘ _Why would someone give power to women or even half-bloods?’_ Dumbledore conveniently forgetting he was half-blood as well. Even Alastor was not following in his feeling about the slip of a girl. And he was the paranoid one for god’s sake.

He felt his stature slipping out of his hands. People didn’t come to him anymore for advice but they turned to Shacklebolt, Longbottom, Potter and Black now. The time that a Black was someone they wanted advice from about issues of the light over him, meant that he had fallen even lower than he ever thought possible. 

He never even heard of her, she just fell out of the air. _‘Where did that bitch even come from? How sure were Potter and Black that she was to be trusted? What did they even know of her?’_

Dumbledore stroked his chin. He was still Chief Mugwump in the public’s eye. The fact that he was suspended from his job wasn’t widely known yet. So he would be able to twist some arms. He smiled and made his way to the Ministry.

‘ _Let’s see what I can find of that little shit.’_ Dumbledore made his way through the floo to the Ministry to cash in some of the favours he was owned.

* * *

Hermione sat down at her desk reading the laws that needed to be changed and was taking some notes what should change and what could be done about them as the floo flared to life. Remus came out of the floo. “Hermione? Are you here?”

Hermione flicked her wands to clean up her desk and made her way to the living room. “Remus? What’s wrong, is there something wrong with Sirius?” Hermione started to ramble a bit.

Remus held up his hands. Hermione stopped. “Hermione, everything and everyone is alright. I just needed to come and get you because Dumbledore is being sneaky.”

Hermione nodded her head and followed Remus in the floo to Potter manor. Everyone was already there. Even Kingsley and the twins were there. “What’s wrong? What did he do?”

James pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Dumbledore was sneaking around in the Ministry. He was walking around at the hall of Records. I think he is trying to get information about you. He asked me and Sirius if we were sure you were trustworthy. I think he is trying to discredit you.”

Whatever reaction they were expecting, laughing like a lunatic wasn’t one of the option they had in mind. Even Kingsley and the twins were looking slightly concerned. “Hermione, are you okay?”

Hermione nodded as she wiped away a stray tear. “He’s trying to prove I’m not who I say I am. He’s trying to get you guys to stop trusting or associating with me because he’s miffed because I put a stop to his plans of letting you all be the sacrificial lambs he wanted you to be. He is mad because I’m changing too much about his perfect world.”

Lily was bouncing Harry up and down, who was getting a bit fussy. “What do you mean his perfect world?”

Hermione smiled as she reached out for Harry. Lily gave him over as Harry reached out for Hermione as well. He quieted down and sucked his thumb. “Well he didn’t plan on you or Alice and Frank surviving this, I told you that before. But he didn’t plan on Fabian and Gideon to still be around to help Molly and Arthur be independent from Dumbledore for guidance. He didn’t plan on someone shedding light on the laws and overall outlook of society that was wrong in terms of women and half-bloods. He didn’t plan on not being the leader of the light.”

Fabian put his arm around her waist and stroked little Harry’s hair. “What do you mean by that last thing love? He is still a man of importance in this society.”

Hermione slowly shook her head. “No he isn’t. He isn’t the one the public or at least the Wizengamot looks to in order to know what to think or what to feel. They look to James and Frank and in a lesser extent to Kingsley and Sirius. They are the new generation with new ideas. You create a new wind in the Wizengamot that people crave especially now the dark houses are all but extinct. I mean most of the houses there are now grey if they aren’t light. You guys will handle topics very differently from how Dumbledore handles his. He uses his cloak of love and forgiveness to fit his plans. It depends on whether the person they are judging is useful to him or not.”

Hermione rested her cheek against Fabian’s chest. “He wants to eliminate the one who made it possible. The one who pushed him of his throne and put you there instead. He wants to do away with me.”

There was a little uproar that caused Harry to start fussing. Hermione gave him back to Lily, who cradled Harry close to her body. A few moments later Harry was out like a light and the adults in the room were calmed down.

“I never said he would succeed. But that’s what I think he was doing in the hall of records. He wants dirt on me so he can get me alone and granted I’m not as much of a threat when it’s just little old me.”

“But how can you be so certain that’s why he did that?” Remus asked. Remus was the one of the group that still held the tiniest bit of respect for Dumbledore because he let him be a student when all he could see was a monster.

“Because Remus next to all the reasons I already gave, I’m not bowing down to him. I made Moody, an old friend of his, doubt his friend and their friendship. Look Remus I’m not saying Dumbledore is evil. He is a great wizard but he loves power. He needs to be admired, to be loved, to be the saviour and now he’s not anymore. Not the savour of the wizarding world, not of the Order and especially not yours either. I let him lose a lot of respect so that’s why he’ll try to get you guys to doubt me and leave me behind.”

“Well that won’t work. I for one am not going to just leave you behind because his wrinkly ass says so.” Alice said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Frank chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alice. “Nobody is leaving Hermione behind, love. She saved us and on top of that she still owes me 2 galleons.” He winked at Hermione, who promptly stuck out her tongue. The rest of the gang start chuckling.

Hermione felt relieved at least they wouldn’t bail on her that easily. Dumbledore didn’t know what hit him.


	31. Warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forever unbetad! hope you like it.

Hermione made her way through the ministry. She was going to visit the archives and hoped she had some time left for the three sexiest men in her life. Hermione entered the archives as she heard some murmuring. Hermione hid behind a pillar. Dumbledore was standing there discussing her proposal with Fudge.

“Cornelius, please reconsider this. She is messing with the laws that made our community great. What do you even know of her? How do you know you can trust her?”

Fudge turned towards Albus. “Albus what’s the matter between you and Madam Shacklebolt-Prewett? She is the epitome of grace and knowledge. I don’t know why you’re so against making the wizarding world better for woman and half-bloods. If you didn’t have the positions you had, you wouldn’t have the influence you do now. Giving the half-bloods the chance to take up a seat in the Wizengamot will give us the opportunity to claim back some previously extinct houses like the Le Fay seat. I don’t see what’s so wrong with that?”

Albus sighed and rubbed his eyes. “But do you trust her? Doesn’t it seem a little weird that suddenly she is here? A woman that nobody has ever heard of and now challenges all our believes and laws?”

Fudge held up his hand. “Albus please. You know as well as me that if Madam Shacklebolt-Prewett was raised by muggle parents and lived in France all her life that it’s not that unthinkable that nobody has heard from her before. And it just goes to show that the Prewett family and the Shacklebolt family has more connections than we have even you. It’s something we have to nurture and it’s something that can be used in the future.”

Albus was losing his patience. As he raised his wand to obliviate Fudge, Hermione stepped forward. “Oh minister I’m glad I caught you here, I need special permission of the Minister to check out some of the earlier law books.”

Hermione smirked at Albus. He knew she heard the conversation and was protecting the minister from being obliviated. Albus slid his wand back into his robe sleeve. He turned around and made his way out of the ministry. Fudge turned to her. “Well let’s make sure your research can be completed before the next meeting.”

Hermione smiled at Fudge until he turned around. ‘ _It’s not that I want to be the wife of the minister but we need to have someone better than Fudge. I mean he was oblivious to Albus trying to modify his brain. He didn’t even reach for his wand. For the good of the ministry we need someone who isn’t as enamoured with Dumbledore as Fudge is.’_

As Hermione got the permission she actually didn’t really need, she made her way to the DMLE. As she was looking for one of her men, strong arms wrapped around her waist and snuggled her closer. She stiffened until she smelt the reassuring smell of Fabian. Pine, old leather and a hint of mint. “Hello my little love. What brings you to our little lair?”

Hermione chuckled and pressed a kiss on his lips. “I was getting withdrawal symptoms of your hugs so I thought I come down and get myself one.” Fabian chuckled and took her with him to a meeting room. He sent conjured two playful little otters and sent them to Kingsley and Gideon, who came running.

“Ok my little love tell us what brought you really here.” Fabian asked after Hermione kissed Kingsley and Gideon hello.

“How do you know the hug story isn’t true?” Hermione asked innocently. Fabian looked at her with raised brow and signalled for her to talk.

“Ok fine, I ran into Fudge being interrogated by Dumbles on the way to the archives. He’s getting dangerous. Dumbles was asking Fudge how I could be trusted when no one has ever heard of me. He tried to obliviate Fudge but Fudge didn’t even notice Albus drawing his wand. I had to step in with some lame excuse. I think we need to warn Molly and Arthur. I mean they still worship the ground that he walks on, but what if he tries something on them or god forbid the children. He is getting more and more lawless. Please can we just go over there?”

Kingsley nodded and sent a patronus to Amelia Bones, that he, Fabian and Gideon needed to step out for a minute. Family business. When the jaguar from Amelia returned, they made their way to the floo. “The Burrow!”

The children flocked to Hermione hugging her legs and trying to get her attention. “My sweeties, where is your mom and dad, I need to talk to them first before I can give you all my attention.”

Charlie, the eldest in the house in the moment since Bill was at Hogwarts right now, said: “They told us to sit in the living room because headmaster Dumbledore is here. He needed to talk to mom and dad but they are not happy with it because they have been shouting. Ronnie is afraid.”

Hermione picked up Ron and cuddled him close, he was sucking his thumb and softly pulled her hair. “Fabian, Gideon maybe you two need to see what Dumbles is up to. I’ll stay here with the children.”

“I’ll stay here too, my love. Fabian and Gideon, Molly is your sister. You can override her wards. We’ll stay here with the little ones and calm them down.” Fabian and Gideon made their way to the kitchen.

“Charlie my love, where is Ginny? Is she in her cot upstairs?” Hermione asked as she sat down, setting Ron down on her lap, Ron still sucking his thumb.

“Yeah, She’s upstairs, but her naptime is almost over. I wanted to get her but I can’t pick her up because I can’t reach over the edge.”

Hermione looked at Kingsley, he stood up and went to get her. As Kingsley made his way back down to the living room, Ginny was giggling and blowing little bubbles with her lips. Kingsley tickled her little tummy and she kicked her little feet. Kingsley sat down next to Hermione and pulled her closer to his side.

“Ok my little loves, what did you want to tell me?” Percy crawled next to her and leaned in her side. She kissed his head as he showed her his puzzles he did. Fred and George show her that they could do a roly-poly. Charlie laughed when Fred and George felt a little dizzy after standing up again.

“Do you want auntie Mione to tell you a story?” Kingsley said. The twins jumped up and took one of their favourite book. They brought it back, their much worn copy of tales of Beedle the bard. They gave the book to Hermione but she couldn’t open it without putting Ron back on the ground, but he didn’t want to be put down.

“Percy my love, will you hold the book for me so I can read it for you? Ronnie doesn’t want to be put down, I think he is still a little scared from the shouting.” Percy nodded and opened the book to the beginning of Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump. Kingsley waved his wand and everyone was cosy under a blanket.

After Hermione finished the story, almost every one of the children was asleep. Charlie was talking softly with Kingsley about what he learned about Dragons from their book from Christmas. Fabian and Gideon made their way to the living room.

“They’ll be here in a minute. Dumbledore tried to tell them that you were not to be trusted with their sweet children. Arthur, who never raises his voice, shouted to him that if he couldn’t trust you that there was no hope for the rest of the magical world. Because if he couldn’t trust one of the most fun-loving and sweet girl he ever met beside his Mollywobbles he couldn’t trust anyone. When Albus tried to push once more to sever ties with you and therefor with us, Arthur drew his wand and made him exit the Burrow.”

“It doesn’t mean that if I couldn’t come here for a while that you would need to sever ties with Molly and Arthur.” Hermione said, her head resting on Kingsley’s shoulder.

“We will never allow you or my brothers to feel like you are a burden in our home. We never saw them happier and if Albus bloody Dumbledore doesn’t like it then he isn’t welcome anymore at the Burrow.” Molly said as she reached for Ginny, hugging the baby to calm down a little. Arthur pulled Molly in his side, kissing her on the crown of her head.

“I’ve never felt so loved. Thank you for believing and supporting me.” Hermione said, looking at Arthur and Molly.

Arthur smiled at his sister-in-law. “My dear, all my children love you. I would just ask for trouble if I banned you from coming here ever again. I would have a riot on my hands.”

Hermione chuckled. “I think we need to get back to the Ministry, these rascals need to get back to work. And I need to get to the Potters to talk about some law proposals.”

After finally extracting her from Ron and Percy and kissing every child at least two times, she made her way to Potter Manor to ask Lily and Alice for their help.


	32. New family members

Hermione made her way through the floo to the Potter Manor. “Lily! James! Are you here?” She heard two children crying and made her way to the living room. Lily was trying to console Harry and hugged him close. The other child sitting in the playpen crying was not the one she expected. Sitting there in a little footsie pyjama crying was Draco Malfoy.

“Oh my god Hermione. You have the best timing please do your magic with Harry. I just need five minutes without crying.” Lily said as she handed over Harry. Hermione took Harry from Lily and shushed him and slowly started swaying her hips, rocking him back and forth. Harry quieted down. Hermione was humming softly and stroked through his hair. Even Draco had quieted down as she was humming. Hermione sat down on the couch and Lily put Draco in her other arm. Draco stopped crying and just looked very interested at her.

“Lily what’s Draco doing here? What happened?” Hermione asked as Lily took Harry from her and laid Draco down on her chest, softly running her fingers through his white hair. ‘ _Well this is interesting. You have your childhood bully laying down on your chest and he’s just so cute right now. Where did it all go wrong?’_

“Draco is the new member of the family. Sirius and Remus have adopted Draco. He doesn’t have any parents left. They perished along with the other pureblood families and Sirius was the only family member he had left. Otherwise Draco had to go to an orphanage and Remus convinced Sirius that they could make Draco’s life so much better.” Lily said as she softly stroked Harry’s back. Draco was asleep on Hermione’s chest.

“Where is Remus and Sirius? Are they still living here?” Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around Draco, softly cuddling the little sleeping baby.

“Yup they don’t want to let us out of their sight. They know that we are fine and safe but they still want to be here if there’s something wrong. To be honest, I don’t mind that they moved in here. It’s much livelier here now that it’s not just us three anymore. And especially with Draco now added to the mix, it’s just easier for me that they still live here. Remus helps around the house and is really good with Draco. Sirius is still coming into his own as far as fatherhood goes.”

Hermione smiled as he conjured up a little blanket to swaddle him. He groaned a bit but he just yawned and continued napping. Hermione put down Draco in the playpen for a little nap. “Sirius was talking about adopting another one. He heard of a little boy the same age of Harry and Draco that also didn’t have any parents or family left. He tries to make the lives of these boys better than his own was. Actually I think they went to get him from the orphanage.” Lily said as she put Harry next to Draco and conjured a little blanket to tuck him in.

“Lily, if you ever need help just tell me. Except the laws I’m working on I don’t have a lot of extra things to do. I could ask Molly for a playdate with the boys and Neville if you want? It would be fun having you around at the Burrow and just sit around enjoying Molly’s baking. I mean we need to stick together since soon there will be more children than adults.”

Lily looked at her with big eyes. “Hermione? Do you need to tell me something?”

Hermione looked shocked. “What? No Lily I’m not pregnant. I just want to have Dumbledore out of the way before I even think about having a child. I talked it over with the twins and Kingsley and they agreed that being pregnant now would be too dangerous.”

Lily looked a little disappointed at Hermione’s explanation. Hermione grasped her hand. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t help with the boys when you’re ready to rip your hair out. Especially since Sirius is taking another boy in.” The floo roared to life in the foyer.

“Lily! Lily! Please come quickly.” Sirius yelled as he made his way to the living room. Hermione and Lily quickly run towards him. Sirius was holding a small child. The little boy wasn’t crying, by the state of it, he was barely breathing.

“Sirius what happened?” Lily asked as she took the boy from Sirius and made her way to the couch and laid him down. She was waving her wand over the little boy’s body, trying to figure out what’s wrong with him.

“I took Theo for a scoop of ice cream because he was being shy and I thought ice cream could help him understand I wouldn’t do him harm but after a few bites he started having trouble breathing.”

Hermione looked at Sirius like he grew another head. “You adopted Theo Nott?”

Sirius looked at her. “Hermione can you please concentrate on Theo for a second or else I would have adopted him and killed him in the same day.”

Hermione looked a little bashful. “What ice cream did he eat?”

Sirius shrugged. “Something berry blast or something. I don’t know with raspberries and blackberries.”

Hermione took out her wand and transfigured a piece of parchment laying on the table into an epipen and stabbed Theo in the upper thigh. Sirius wanted to yell at her but he already learned Hermione didn’t do things without reason. Theo started whimpering and it turned into full on crying. Lily conjured up some multi-coloured sparkles in the air above Theo and he soon stopped crying, still whimpering a bit from the pain but clearly on the mend.

“What did you do to him?” Sirius asked as he made his way to the couch, sitting at Theo’s little feet and softly stroking his foot.

“I remember Theo saying he was allergic to blackberries in my other time. So I just gave him an epipen, a muggle medicine to help against allergic reactions. He will be fine after a good nap and a little pain potion.”

Sirius grabbed Hermione’s hand. “Thank you Hermione. I’m sorry I yelled.”

Hermione chuckled. “It’s ok Sirius. I would too if a crazy woman stabbed my child in the thigh.” She smiled. “But why did you adopt him and Draco?”

Sirius shrugged. “Remus asked me to. He made the argument that we could love those boys a lot more than those underpaid workers of the orphanage could. They need a magical household to come into their own and since they both are family I just knew that there was no one else to take them in.”

Theo was getting sleepy after Lily gave him a few drops of pain potion. Lily ran her fingers through his curly hair and Theo lost the fight against sleep. Lily soon enlarged the playpen where Draco and Harry were still sleeping in and tucked Theo in with a conjured up blanket.


	33. Oh no

Albus was pacing around his room again. His talk with Fudge didn’t help and he hadn’t even been able to obliviate the idiot. He knew he had to intervene. Even the neutral factions of the Wizengamot aren’t listening to him. He would have turned to the dark faction if there was one left but even that was the little shits undoing. _‘Why did it have to be so difficult? Why couldn’t they just do what I want them to do? Sirius and the stupid werewolf even adopted two of the deathmunchers children. They could have been the next dark lord for me to slay.’_

Dumbledore heaved a sigh. He needed a plan to shut that girl up. He needed some accomplice, if they wanted to or not. He stroked his long grey beard. He knew that even though she took away a lot of his influence, there were still people that were loyal to him.

* * *

Hermione’s head was resting on her desk, her wand tucked into her curls. A soft snore escaped her lips. She had been working around the clock to finish the final draft of the changes she wanted to propose. Kingsley and the twins had kissed the crown of her head when they went to work that morning she had snoozed a little more.

The sound of the floo flaring to life made her stir but she just turned her head and slept on her other cheek. The spell hit her back and she fell on the floor. A spell made sure all her plans were wrapped up into a map and gloved hands took it from her desk. The figure left a letter behind and levitated Hermione towards the floo.

The figure made sure to bash her head against the fireplace before they stepped through. They ended up in a rundown shed, furnished with just a wooden chair. He tied her to the chair and put on magic suppressant cuffs. The wound on her head was throbbing, but thanks to the spell she was still under she couldn’t feel it. The floo in the little shed flared to life. Dumbledore made his way out of the floo. “Good job. I’ll have to strengthen the wards but well done. I’ll take it from now.”

The figure bowed to Dumbledore and flooed away. The figure made his way through the ministry and sneaked into his office and slipped of his hood. Diggle took the wards down of his office and hoped no one saw him leave.

* * *

Fabian made his way home. He had picked up take away for all of them. Gideon and Kingsley were wrapping up their work for the day as Fabian made his way home. “Hermione love, food’s here.”

“Hermione?” Fabian was searching for her. He looked in her office, in their bedroom,… He cast a spell, confirming that he was the only one in the house. Kingsley and Gideon came out of the floo. “Fabian? Can we eat?” Where is Hermione?” Gideon asked.

Fabian was standing in the office with a letter in his hands. “She’s not here. The letter is saying that she left us to pursue other things but I mean handwriting and language isn’t the one Hermione would use so something happened.”

Gideon muttered. “Probably Dumbledore.”

* * *

Hermione woke up and groaned. Her head hurt and opening her eyes was difficult. As she finally opened her eyes, she saw Dumbledore sitting right in front of her on a very plush looking sofa. “Well hello Madam Le Fay. How kind of you to keep me company.”

Hermione looked at him with a raised brow, she turned away from him and looked down. She was so mad at herself. She had warned the twins and Kingsley that Dumbledore was dangerous and was slowly losing his marbles.

“That’s very rude Madam Le Fay. Normally one would look at their conversation partner when they are talking. But I’ll do the talking for now if you wish.”

Hermione didn’t answer. She was still looking down. Dumbledore was getting angry. He stood up from his plush chair and came to stand in front of her.

“Look at me!” He yelled. “Do you think you’re better than me? Do you think that you being the whore of Shacklebolt and Prewett that you’re better than me? You’ll never surpass me you bitch.” He slapped her face. One of the rings on his hand cutting open her cheek.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist Albus. I don’t feel the need to converse with you because there is nothing you can tell me that I don’t already know.” Hermione answered. She tilted her head up, looking into his eyes.

“Nothing Madame Le Fay? So you already know every potion that’s coursing through your veins?” Albus said as he started to walk around her. He grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled her head back. Hermione screamed out. The wound on the back of her head throbbing harder.

“So humour me. Let’s have a lovely chat, won’t you join me?” Albus asked as he let go of her hair and pressed against the wound. Hermione hissed at him.

Albus chuckled. “So Madame Le Fay like I was saying. Let’s have a lovely chat. Why are you so against me?”

Hermione looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Dumbledore saw his opportunity to invade her mind. Flashes of her life with Kingsley, Fabian and Gideon came at him. He swiped through them and before Hermione could shut him out, he saw a few memories of her, Ron and Harry. “Stay out.” Hermione gritted through her teeth, breathing heavily from shutting him out of her mind.

“What was that? Who was that man? I know you and James Potter weren’t friends before last year. Why is the other one looking like one of the Weasleys?” Albus tried to catch her eye again, but Hermione kept her head down.

Albus grabbed her chin and tried to force her to look into his eyes. Hermione just squeezed her eyes shut. Dumbledore punched her into the face. Hermione’s lip was split. “You’ll never get it out of me.”

Albus sighed and took out his wand. “I’ll just have to be more persuasive, I guess.” Albus stilled. He felt someone outside of the wards of his office. “I guess we’ll have to continue our conversation some other time Madame Le Fay.” He smirked before he flooed back to his office.

Hermione was left sitting in the dingy little shed, bleeding from her lip and her head throbbing painfully. _‘Please Kingsley, Fabian and Gideon, save me.’_


	34. Rescue mission

“Tiny, Midas” Hermione whispered. Two pops signalled the arrival of her house elves. Tiny made his way to her, almost snapping his fingers to relieve her of her bindings.

“Tiny please don’t vanish the bindings.” Tiny looked quizzically at her. “I still need to be here as he comes back. I need answers. Please tell Kingsley and the twins to trust me and that Dumbledore has captured me. I will call you again to rescue me when I got what I wanted. Please trust me.”

“Missy is being dangerous. Wes not like it when yous are dangerous. Wes been happy with new masters and missy to take care off. Tiny go to masters and tell what missy said. I will stays here to keep an eye on yous.”

Before Hermione could even cancel his bossing around of Tiny, Tiny had popped out of the shed and Midas had disillusioned himself. Hermione sighed and let her head hang. The wound on the back of her head was still throbbing. Her eyes were growing heavy from the dull ache. After her high of adrenaline wore off, she was just tired. But she needed to be alert and awake when Dumbledore returned.

Tiny popped into Potter Manor and looked around for the masters. He popped around and ended up in the living room. The three little boys were laying down on the rug, having tummy time. Remus and Lily were discussing possible theories to search for Hermione. Kingsley, James and Sirius were trying to find out who had taken Hermione from their home. They had spread open the letter that Hermione supposedly had left and were scanning it for fingerprints or some sort of magical signature. Fabian and Gideon were silently talking to each other. They needed a little space from everyone else. They knew it, they had always known. Hermione was the glue that held the group together. Tiny walked up to Fabian and pulled Fabian’s trouser. “Tiny has message.”

Fabian kneeled in front of Tiny. “Yes Tiny, what’s the matter? Do you know where Hermione is?”

Tiny nodded his head, his floppy bat like ears flopping around. “Missy is with bad Dumbly. Buts she saids that she wanted to stays. Missy told Tiny to says that yous need to trust her. Midas was not happys and hes with missy now.”

Gideon’s hand grasped Fabian’s shoulder. “She will be fine, Fab. Midas is with her. Those house elves love her as much as we do. Midas won’t let something happen to her.”

Tiny looked up at Fabian and Gideon, grabbing his ears. “Wes are good elves, wes are.”

Gideon looked down at Tiny. “Of course Tiny. We know you are doing your best. We all know your mistress is just very stubborn.”

Tiny nodded his head and gasped when he noticed what he was doing. He popped away before he said something out of line. Fabian chuckled softly. He knew that if the elves were looking out for her it would be fine. But that didn’t mean Hermione wasn’t going to hear about it when she was home and he was sure the three of them weren’t the only ones that wanted to talk to her about still putting herself in mortal danger time and again.

“Ok guys. We need to focus on who kidnapped Hermione because we all know that Dumbles is too proud to do the dirty work.” Fabian said as he and Gideon joined Kingsley, James and Sirius around the letter. Diagnostic spell after diagnostic spell was cast as they started to crack the puzzle of the kidnapper’s identity.

Moody rolled his eyes. He came to Dumbledore’s office in the hope of talking some sense into him about supporting Granger in her search for more equality in the wizarding world. But Dumbledore was making it very difficult for him not to hex him into oblivion. “Albus why are you against that? Those laws are archaic, you said so last year. You even promised some member of the Order to look into them so they could inherit and take up their seat in the Wizengamot. The girl wants to spearhead that movement and spare you the work but now you’re going to vote against it? Is it because it’s Le Fay that suggested the laws to be looked at, that you are against it?”

Albus sat behind his desk, his fingers steeped together. He was slowly counting back from 10 not to hex Moody for putting his nose where it doesn’t belong. “No Alastor. It’s not the slip of a girl that’s the reason I don’t want to vote for it. I just think we need to protect the laws that are in place that made our community great in the first place.”

They both knew Albus was lying. “Albus you sound more and more like you don’t want the community to change for the better. You sound like those pureblood elitists.”

The wand in Albus’ sleeve slid forward into his hand. “I don’t like what you are implying Alastor. I’ve always done things for the good of the community. I’ve always been in the forefront of change if community needed it. It’s good the way it is now.”

Alastor was slowly reaching for his wand, his eye spinning out of control. “You sound like Grindelwald.”

Albus stood up. “Alastor! How dare you!” Albus’ wand slid into his hand. But before he could fully draw it, Alastor was already standing in front of him with his wand in his hand, his wand tip pointed between Albus’ eyes. “Albus, I’ll only say this once. Think about the path you are taking. The way you have acted since Madame Le Fay arrived here and showed up on that first order meeting, you have been making questionable decisions. And even before tonight, I thought there was a chance to talk some sense into you but I see it’s not possible now. I’ll talk to you in a few days. Think about voting.” Alastor held Albus at wand point and made his way to the floo.

Albus saw his friend step into the floo and floo away. Albus started cursing and throwing the little knick-knacks from his desk against the wall. ‘ _How dare he. Gellert has always been a mad and evil wizard. I’ve made sacrifices for the community. The Potters shouldn’t have survived the war. Their money could have made my retirement so much more comfortable, but Madame Le Fay is going to compensate me for that.’_

Albus took the proposition Hermione made for the laws and sat down in his desk chair again. He would finally see what she wanted to change so he could make sure to influence some of the choices.


	35. Stating the facts

Hermione felt drowsy. She had trouble opening her eyes and she knew that she had been here for twelve hours already because Tiny had taken the place of Midas, so he could rest and make sure she was safe. It almost felt like she had cotton balls in her mouth and her head was too heavy for her neck to hold it up.

Albus made his way through the floo. “Ahn Madame Le Fay, I see the potions are working. How are we feeling?”

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes glazed and her motions slowed down. She didn’t answer as she let her head hang low. Albus yanked her head back by her hair and her head fell back, staring up into his eyes. Albus was smiling. “The potion will have lowered your mental barriers and you’ll tell me what I need to know Madame Le Fay. Maybe than I’ll let you go.”

Albus took the law proposals Hermione wrote down, out of his sleeve. “What do you want to achieve with this crap? The laws that you want to change have been in place for centuries.”

“Maybe that’s the problem.” Hermione said as she closed her eyes again, she felt sleepy. She just wanted to take a nap. “Those laws made sure Grindelwald and Riddle could take power.” Hermione’s breathing slowed down.

“What do you mean?” Albus said. He hadn’t even thought about that. He just didn’t want Le Fay being the one that was credited for exterminating the prejudice in the wizarding community.

Hermione lifted her head again, her cheek resting on her shoulder. “Because even if there was no escaping Grindelwald, Riddle could have been avoided. As you’ve probably read in my proposals there is a need for a magical orphanage. If Riddle had grown up in a magical orphanage, he wouldn’t have been so angry all the time. House elves would have made his existence easier. The poor woman who was running the orphanage wouldn’t even have the time to take care of the children apart from laying down the law and dealing out punishments. If house elves would have been present the human caretakers would have a deeper connection with their charges and bullying would have been snuffed in the butt.”

“He also wouldn’t have been able to persuade as many houses as he did if the women were in charge. Especially women with children or a wish to have children. For example, if Narcissa Malfoy had been the head of House there was no way that the Malfoy’s would have followed Riddle. Narcissa was against him the moment she knew that Draco was growing inside her. If the events had gone according to your plans, Neville would have been parentless and house Longbottom would have been headless. Yes, Neville would become head of house when he reached majority but there would have been decisions House Longbottom wouldn’t have been able to take because a regent of a major house can only do that much.” Hermione said as she closed her eyes. “Do I need to continue?”

Albus was sitting there slack jawed. “I guess I’ll have to if you don’t get why the changing of the laws is so important. If there had been more after care of magical children, a lot of houses wouldn’t have been extinct. That’s why a blood test when entering Gringotts for the first time will be made mandatory for Muggleborns and half-bloods. I don’t want to see the world burn Albus, I want to cure the mess you and others made.”

“How dare you!” Albus said before he jumped up.

“Uh. Albus you wanted a conversation, I’m providing what you asked. I think that what I’m about to tell you will be interesting for you so please Albus sit down and I’ll explain myself.” Hermione said as she opened her eyes again and switched shoulders. “Let’s get hypothetical shall we? What if Lily and James were murdered by Voldemort, like you wanted and depended upon? Harry would have been an orphan. And if I know you like I think I do, you would have send Hagrid to fetch him and take him to Lily’s sister. The worst kind of people, not just muggle, people in general. They would have taken Harry in because they would have been scared of the consequences of dumping Harry at an orphanage. You probably would make Petunia believe that having Harry in their house would protect them from wizards, the freaks like they would call them.”

Hermione let out a yawn. “Sirius would of course hunt down Pettigrew and he would make use of his talents to escape and let Sirius end up in jail. Because of course with you, Crouch and minister Bagnold the capturing of the perceived secret keeper of the Potter would be a win even though it wouldn’t have been the right person. How am I doing so far professor?”

Albus sat down, a little broken. Was he turning into a dark wizard? Was he so predictable and on the edge of the dark that she could deduce his behaviour on the behaviour of Grindelwald?

“And of course let’s not forget Sirius’ husband. Remus would have been left alone. Probably a pat on the head to make sure he was a good little werewolf and would stay away from Harry, which would have been torture for him. James, Sirius and Remus are a pack. Every child Lily and James have will be a pup of the pack. Moony couldn’t hurt him. More so than humans, werewolves know their own. He would have been so save with Remus. Because of your short sightedness Harry would have had the worst childhood he could have possibly had with the Dursleys.”

Hermione looked at Albus. He was sitting there, showing no signs of remorse. “It would have been a trail the boy would’ve survived. He would’ve been the symbol the wizarding world craved for. I wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t necessary.”

“You would have let him walk to his death if that helped your reputation. You would have send his to his death like a pig for slaughter. You never had anyone’s life in mind except for that pet deatheater of you. You crave his love and touch but you don’t see how repulsed he is with you. He only needed you to make sure Lily was safe.”

Albus shot up and wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed. “Severus loves me. It’s not traditional or in any sense logical but he loves me.”

Hermione croaked out. “Is that why Lily Potter has letters filled with love poems for her, asking her to run away with him and leave James and Harry behind. The most recent one dated a week ago?” Hermione was bluffing here but she knew Severus was stalking Lily with letters.

Albus let go of her, Hermione dropped down on the floor in front of the chair she had sat on just moment ago. “He can’t have her so he’ll have to settle for me.” Albus said as he turned around and started to pace the room.

“Like you had to settle for Gellert in order to get a part of his power?” Hermione said, her throat still very sore. “Like how you sacrificed Ariana to make Gellert feel guilt for killing your sister. You made him crazy with guilt so you could blackmail him and take advantage of his crippling sanity. You planted the ideas of starting the first wizarding war in his head so the world would worship the real dark lord and made a lost boy with mental problems the poster child of the movement you set up. It helped your rise to power. It made you indispensable to the British community and the main land. But it wasn’t enough anymore to be the great Albus Dumbledore, the one that conquered Grindelwald. You needed your place in the spotlights once again. You wanted everyone to know and love you once more for the evil you created and grow like a flower. You nurtured the madness in Riddle like you did with Grindelwald.”

Albus pointed his wand at her. “Stop it! Stop it! You don’t know anything!”

Hermione looked up, her head getting clearer with the moment. “I know everything Albus. The moment I met you, you were an open book to me. The anger you showed when the potters and the Longbottoms showed up on that first meeting after Riddle was defeated. There was no mistake. You wanted them death. You knew that if he killed Lily, Harry would have become a horcrux due to the unstable fragment of soul left in Riddle’s body.”

His knuckles turned white, with the power he was holding his wand in his hand.

“You are the wizarding hero because you created the problems the wizarding world would face. And of course you knew how to defeat them. You forced prophecies to fit your plan and it showed your hand. And the wizarding world will know what happened.”

Tiny could just put a shield before Dumbledore shot a spell at her. “Who’s there show yourself!” Albus shouted.

Tiny clicked his fingers and Hermione’s shackles fell from her wrists. She felt the smooth wood of her wand being pressed against her palm. Albus shot another spell at her and due to a combined shield from Tiny and Hermione, the spell was reflected at Albus. He slumped back into the chair. His eyes glazed and his breathing deep.

“Tiny please get Kingsley and the twins.” Hermione said as she put a numbing spell on the back of her head and vanished the dried blood from between her hair.


	36. Finally

Kingsley, Fabian and Gideon popped into the shed, followed by James, Sirius and Remus. They found Hermione sitting on the chair, looking at Albus Dumbledore who still had a far off stare. She was healing the cut on her face and tried to magic away the bruises.

Fabian, Gideon and Kingsley rushed forwards her and scooped her into a group hug. “My loves. I’m glad you are here.” Hermione said softly. Fabian and Gideon covered her face in kisses before Kingsley pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Remus, James and Sirius were standing around looking at Dumbledore. “What happened?”

Hermione turned around, breaking the group hug. “He tried to attack me with a spell but I didn’t recognized it. Tiny was here and he put a shield in place and I cast a shield at the same time. So the spell reflected back to him. He’s been sitting there like that since I sent Tiny for you guys. I think we need Lily or Alice here.”

“Tiny please fetch Alice and Frank if you want. We’ll keep an eye out on Hermione.” Kingsley said.

Tiny nodded his head and popped out of the shed. Hermione sat down on the chair she had occupied for almost a day. “I’m so tired right now.”

Before anyone could comment on her Tiny popped into the shed with Alice and Frank. Alice had her healer bag with her. After Alice announced that she was pregnant, she was taken out of the rotation with the aurors. Moody didn’t want to let her go so he put her name up for a war-healer course. She had learned about the most obscure spells and how to provide first aide with those kind of spells. She made her way over to Dumbledore, Frank covering her back in case Dumbledore was faking it. Alice cast diagnostic spell after diagnostic spell. She looked up at Kingsley and shook her head.

“I can’t help him. He’s trapped in his own mind by a spell of his own making. I’ve never seen such a vicious spell before. He’s going to relive every memory he ever made and as he comes to the end of the memories, his body will shut down organ by organ.”

Everyone looked shocked except Hermione. She didn’t know what to say or think. Thanks to her Dumbledore would die in just a couple of days or weeks. He would never be able to manipulate the marauders or Harry. Neville would grow up being loved by his parents and will be the confident wizard he turned out to be just a lot sooner. Hermione couldn’t stop it. She burst into tears. Fabian rushed to her side and put his hands of her thighs.

When he whispered calming words, she just answered. “I’ve done it. They are safe.”

She cried until she fell asleep from exhaustion. Fabian took her home with him as Kingsley called Moody and Bones to the shed. Fabian laid Hermione down on their bed and transfigured her torn clothes into a comfy pyjama. He crawled next to her in bed and kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. He knew Kingsley and Gideon had a few hours of work ahead of them so he was grateful to be here with her now. He took it the hardest that they kidnapped Hermione. Gideon and Kingsley got into planning mode but Fabian felt defeated. He felt like they weren’t good enough for Hermione if they couldn’t protect her against someone she had warned them about tirelessly. Fabian didn’t think he loved Hermione more than his brother or Kingsley did, but he was more emotional than they were. Now that the war ended and Dumbledore was out of the way he was thinking that being an auror wasn’t something he could do to Hermione so he thought a talk with his brother, Kingsley and Hermione was in order.

* * *

Moody and Bones popped into the shed. The first thing they saw was Dumbledore sitting on the ground. The vacant stare still in place and a small line of drool made its way down his chin. “What the hell happened here?” Moody asked.

Alice turned to him. “Dumbledore tried to hex someone and due to the spell reflecting back to him, he is trapped by a spell of his own making. He’ll be trapped in his mind for the remainder of his short life and he is slowly burning out. I can already see from the spells I cast that his liver and kidneys are failing. His magic is going in overdrive to protect himself but there’s not much the large amount of magic he has, can do.”

“Who did he try to hex?” Bones asked.

“Our wife.” Kingsley said as he looked at Moody. Moody caught on very quickly. Albus finally lost it and wanted to go after Madame Le Fay. But as Moody already predicted his plan would fail and it did. Albus payed the ultimate price for his stubbornness.

“Where is that wife of yours Shacklebolt?” Moody growled.

“She’s at home. She has been kidnapped for a day by Dumbledore and she looked worse for wear. She had a big wound on the back of her head and she was covered in bruises. I’m not saying Dumbledore beat her up but he definitely didn’t ask her here for a friendly chat. Fabian took her home to rest.”

Bones took charge of the scene and tapped the shield on her robes to call two aurors to the shed. Alice cleaned up Dumbledore and made sure his health right now was as good as it could be. Kingsley and Gideon asked Alice to come to the dwelling tomorrow to make sure Hermione was ok. She nodded and she apparated back home with Frank.

Bones and Moody made sure to make an appointment to talk to Madame Le Fay and make sure that she was ok. They would pop over as Alice was at the dwelling. Kingsley and Fabian made their way back home, both eager to crawl in bed and just forget this day.

* * *

Hermione slowly woke up in a flurry of arms. Fabian had pressed her against his bare chest, Gideon had reached for her over his chest and Kingsley was cuddling her from behind. Hermione smiled before rubbing her nose against the soft chest hairs on Fabian’s chest. She had been so frightened to day before. She knew Dumbledore had been mentally unstable the last few weeks but the spell he used had been a lot darker than she would have thought he was capable off.

“Mione go back to sleep.” Fabian said, his voice still thick with sleep. It sent a shiver down Hermione’s spine.

“I can’t. I just want to crawl closer to you all because I thought I wasn’t going to make it.” Her arms squeezing Fabian tighter to her. Fabian lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Soft kisses at first made Fabian growl. His hand slipped into her hair and pressed his lips harder against hers, his tongue teasing her lips until she opened them. Hermione moaned softly. Fabian’s kisses always made her toes curl.

As Hermione tried to push down his pyjama bottoms, he grabbed her wrist. “Not now my love. Alice and Frank are going to come over you are physically ok and Moody and Bones are coming over to hear your side of the story. We need to get up and get some food into you before they are here.”

Hermione kissed him softly before slapping a hand before her mouth and she quickly crawled over a still snoozing Kingsley to get to the bathroom. She started throwing up and she sat on the floor, her head resting against the bathroom cabinet. Fabian came after her and offered her a glass of water.

“Are you okay?” Fabian asked as he slowly stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

Hermione nodded her head. “I’ve been having problems to keep food down the last few days. It’s not every day but this was the worst one of them all.”

“Why didn’t we notice?” Fabian asked as he pulled her up and kissed her forehead.

“I slept longer than you and you were already in the Ministry before I was up so and I didn’t really think about it. It’s just food that doesn’t really sit well.” Hermione said, shrugging. She bend forward to brush her teeth as Fabian couldn’t take his hands of her. He stood behind her, placing his hands on her tummy as he softly kissed her neck. Hermione laughed and pushed her butt against his crotch.

Fabian slapped her butt and went to the bedroom, putting on some clothes so he could make a fry up for them because Alice would be here in half an hour. He shook Gideon and Kingsley until they started groaning. “Come on, get up!”

* * *

As she laid down on the couch, Alice started casting spell after spell over her body. “As far as I can see there is nothing wrong with you.”

“He made me drink a potion which made me drowsy. But I think I threw up the potion that was still in my system.” Hermione answered.

Alice cast a diagnostic spell specially made for potions and their effects. “I don’t see any potion still in your system. I'll just cast a few more spells to make sure.”

Alice gasped. “What’s wrong?” Gideon asked.

Alice smiled as she looked up at the men. “Congratulations fathers. She’s carrying twins. ”

Hermione’s face paled. “What? Twins?” Her breathing sped up. She couldn’t believe it. _‘Dumbledore could have ended the life of your children. But they are safe. They are safe.’_

Gideon pressed her against him and softly stroked her back. Hermione’s breathing slowed down. “They could have been killed. Oh my god, I’m such a bad mother.”

Gideon kissed the crown of her head. “You’ll be the best mother they could ever wish for. They are fine. They will grow up with so much love. It’s fine my love.”

Hermione nodded her head, tears glistening in her eyes. She hugged Gideon close and kissed him softly. She leaned up to kiss Kingsley and Fabian. “You are two months pregnant. Do you want to know the gender?” Alice asked as she hugged Hermione.

Hermione nodded. Alice cast a soft spell, Hermione’s belly lit up and a soft glowing ball shot out of her stomach. It divided in two and then in three. Two of the balls coloured white and the other one turned green.

“Oh it seems like I counted wrong. You really don’t do anything half assed huh Hermione?” Alice laughed. “You’re having two girls and a boy.”

Hermione looked gobsmacked. “Three?” Alice nodded. Her men pulled her into a groups hug. Hermione chuckled and was overwhelmed with kisses.

The floo flared to life and Bones and Moody stepped out of it. “Madame Le Fay can we talk to you?”

Hermione nodded and turned solemn again. Hermione talked about what happened. She told the story about how Dumbledore told her how the Potters and Longbottoms were a part of his plot to be the vanquisher of the evil again. She offered up her memories and Moody took them with them to look them over. They told her they found the one that took her from her home. Diggle was in a holding cell thanks to the work of her husbands with the Marauders. He would be punished with kidnapping. Kingsley asked to add a charge of child endangerment now that they knew Hermione was pregnant. Bones nodded her head and made a quick note in her notebook.

Moody and Bones left the house after a few more questions and Alice and Frank made their way home after Alice made sure to give a few recommendations of potions she needed to take as soon as possible.

Hermione couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the day as the boys took turns talking to her stomach.


	37. Babies

Two weeks had passed since the kidnapping. Hermione still had morning sickness. Diggle had been captured and sent to Azkaban for a short stay. Kingsley, Fabian and Gideon attended Dumbledore’s funeral. Hermione insisted that they go. She didn’t go but still took some time out of her morning to think about the Dumbledore of her own timeline and the one that just passed away. She admitted to herself that she had goaded Dumbledore that night but she was still very shocked when he slapped her. She would rather think back to the manipulating grandfatherly bastard he was in the first timeline. The one with endless knowledge and his long beard full off secrets.

Hermione slowly rubbed her stomach. Even though she wasn’t that far along, there was already a little bump showing. Hermione was humming to herself and she was very glad she was able to just relax now. Right after she was saved by her men, she asked Tiny to go fetch her proposition for the law changes and pop it over to the Minister. She sent a letter the next day detailing that she was sick so she didn’t feel it was opportune for her to present the law changes. She urged the Minister that postponing the next meeting wasn’t the way forward. Kingsley had been present on the meeting where the minister defended her proposition. Hermione snorted. She knew that Fudge just hoped that since he lost his biggest sponsor since the dark mark claimed the life of every marked member of the inner circle of the Dark Lord, he could sweet talk his way into the money pouches of Potter, Black and Shacklebolt.

Hermione was still shocked Severus had survived the purge of the Dark Mark. Every marked Death eater was death just a few hours after Voldemort was defeated. They had been found clutching their arm where they were marked, deep scratch marks all over their arm. Severus survived the horrid way to die. But he was a lot weaker than he was before. Hermione was just glad it was all over. She couldn’t wait until her children were born.

* * *

“If you ever touch me again, it’ll be too soon!” Hermione shouted. Kingsley was still holding her hand.

“Hermione love, you are so strong.” Kingsley kissed her temple.

“Push Madame Le Fay. The first one is crowning.” The mediwitch said.

Hermione pushed and pushed until she heard a soft whimper turn into a full blown cry. There was her first child. A little perfect girl. She had an olive coloured skin, a tiny black tuft of hair. Hermione looked longingly to her little girl, which was taken away by the mediwitch to clean her off and make sure she was fine.

“Okay Madame Le Fay, the first one is out. Two more to go.” The mediwitch encouraged her.

Hermione was pushing harder and harder. Tears ran down her cheeks.

“Love you can do it.” Fabian said it as he softly squeezed her hand.

Hermione threw back her head, panting. “I can’t. I’m so tired.”

Gideon kissed the crown of her head. “Yes you can my love. You defeated Voldemort, you can do this.”

Hermione pushed harder and a second cry cut through the room. It was another little girl. She had fairer skin then her sister and the tuft of hair on her head was a mixture of her father’s auburn hair and her mother’s caramel locks.

Hermione wanted it to be over and after another push the last member of their little family came into the world. The little boy didn’t cry out. He was rushed to an adjacent room. “Kings, what’s happening to our little boy? What’s wrong?” Hermione’s tears turned into full on crying until she heard a soft crying sound. “Is he okay?” Hermione asked the mediwitch.

Suddenly the crying increased. Three separate cries. Hermione cried of relief. Her boy made it too. Three mediwitches carried the babies into the room. “You have a very dramatic little boy Madame Le Fay. He had inhaled some amniotic fluid but he’s just as strong as his sisters.”

The mediwitch placed her little boy into her arms. He was a perfect mixture of his sisters, fair skin but a tuft of black hair. The mediwitches gave Kingsley and Fabian a girl each.

“We’ll leave you alone for a second.” The mediwitch said as they made their way out of the hospital room.

Gideon sat next to Hermione. “You did so well love. We love you so much.” He pressed a soft kiss on her temple. “You made us complete.”

Hermione leaned against Gideon. “You can tell the rugrats outside to come inside now.”

Gideon chuckled and pulled the door open. The Weasleys, the Potters and the little Lupin-Black family made their way inside the room. Fred and George crawled on the bed next to Hermione. “Boys get off there.” Molly chided.

“No Molly its fine, they just want to say hello to their little nephew. Do you want to meet him?” Hermione said as she pulled back the blanket so they could see his little face. “This is your little nephew Liam Jonathan Shacklebolt-Prewett. I’m sure you will try and teach him pranks as soon as he knows what that means.” Fred and George smirked at her and were very careful not to budge Hermione.

“And who is this little lady?” Molly said as she softly stroked the auburn brown tuft of hair of the baby girl Fabian was holding. 

“Say hello to your little niece, Ivy Ariadne Shacklebolt-Prewett.”

Molly got tears in her eyes. “A strong name for a strong girl.” Ivy started fussing. Molly took her from Fabian’s arms and shushed her softly, slowly rocked from side to side. Hermione smiled.

Harry tried to grab the blanket of the baby Kingsley was holding. Lily picked him up. “That’s not nice Harry. We don’t even know her name yet.” She stood next to Kingsley and looked at the yawning little baby.

Kingsley chuckled. “Well little Harry, let’s meet your new friend. This is Ava Elizabeth Shacklebolt-Prewett.” Harry clapped his hands excitingly.

After a few minutes of cooing and cuddling the new babies everyone made their way out of the room, leaving the small family behind to rest and have some privacy. Hermione was feeding Ava as Kingsley was burping Liam and Gideon was already rocking Ivy to sleep. Fabian pulled Hermione against his side. “You did so wonderful love. We are proud of you.”

Hermione smiled and leaned against him, softly stroking the tuft of black hair on Ava’s head. “I love them so much already. And I know that my children are blessed with you three as fathers.” 


	38. Epilogue

_**Sixteen years later.** _

“Moooom. Liam is going to ruin everything.” Ava and Ivy said as they came running downstairs. They were getting ready for some mystery date, they didn’t even tell Hermione who was taking them out on a date.

“Liam” Hermione called her oldest son to her. “Why do you want to ruin your sisters’ date?”

“Because he’s not good enough.” Liam said sulkily, ploffing onto the couch next to Alexander, Hermione’s other son.

“Mommy, can we look pretty like Ava and Ivy too.” Her 8-year old twin girls asked as they crawled into her lap.

“You two look so pretty already.” Ava said as she and Ivy pressed a kiss on Alissa’s and Elizabeth’s forehead. There was a timid knock on the door. Before Ivy or Ava could open it, Kingsley was already standing at the door.

“Neville?” Kingsley said very surprised. “Everything alright with your parents?”

“Yes sir.” Neville fidgeted, holding two little bouquets of roses, daisies and wildflowers.

“Neville, how good to see you.” Hermione said as she pulled the young man into a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Mom. He’s here for us.” Ava and Ivy said as they showed up. “He’s our date.”

Hermione smiled. “Well, have fun together.” Hermione kissed the cheeks of her daughters and watched them walk to the apparition point next to their house.

“Poor Neville.” Gideon said, walking around with a squealing two year old on his shoulder.

Fabian laughed. “Neville will be fine. He can handle our girls. He knows what not to do. The twins dating Terry Boot was a disaster.”

Liam grabbed a jacket and made his way out of the door. “And where are you going young man?”

“I also have a date mom.” Liam said, fidgeting.

Another knock on the door made her look at him with raised eyebrow. Harry stood there waiting.

“Harry?” Hermione said.

“Hey Madame Le Fey, Is Liam home?”

“You know its Hermione Harry and yes, I believe he’s ready for your date tonight.” Hermione said while smirking.

Liam was blushing bright red as he grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him out of the driveway.

Hermione couldn’t stop laughing. She found her happy ever after and Neville and Harry found theirs. She was happy that even though they didn’t grew up together any more, Harry, Neville and Ron were still a big part of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!  
> Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
